Warrose of the Argent Crusade
by Warrose
Summary: Warrose hasn't had the best life in all of Azeroth. She had ups and downs, sadly more downs then ups. In an attempt to avoid ruinning her good friends' happy moment, she trys to find purpose in fighting.
1. Escape

**I don't own anything but my rogue and the story idea!**

**A/N - For those of you that have read my previous stories, this isn't part of them or related. This is what I would believe my rogue Warrose would really be like. Making her a nympho in my other stories just fit in better since Kayla wasn't very...active in that area. This would be how I would protray Rose if I were playing her on a RP server. Thank god I don't though. Too much work along with lvling. As for the guildies that I've thrown into the mix, don't take anything to heart. Well maybe one cuz he makes me cry all the time ;P! So I hope you all enjoy and please R&R !**

* * *

Warrose packed up a few things into her pack as she avoided looking at the two invitations on her bed. She planned on accepting one invite while running away from the other. She had received an invitation to a wedding between two of her good friends and a letter for Tirion Fordring, asking for her to help him with his crusade. She owed all of them a great debt, they had all saved her life one way or another. Though she hadn't been to a wedding since her own and wasn't sure if she was ready to see someone go down a happy path that she could never go down herself. She finished packing her bag and picked up the letter from Tirion as she walked out the door.

"Going somewhere?" Someone asked as made it out of the inn. She cringed to find her good friend, Ultrablarg, a shaman dreanai, and the man who was getting married in three months. She had hoped to avoid him or any other guild member for that matter.

"I've received a letter from Tirion, asking for some help." Rose said. Ultra nodded and took a step towards her, eyeing her pack that was flung over her shoulder.

"And that help requires just about everything you own to be with you?" Ultra asked. Rose thought for a moment, trying to avoid stumbling over her words.

"I'll be away for awhile, yes." Rose answered.

"But you'll be here for the wedding, right? Aly wanted to ask you to be a bride's maid since it wouldn't be good to have you as my best man." Ultra asked. Rose chuckled a little and shrugged.

"I think Fook would make a better best man than me anyway. I hope I will be back in time, but you and I both know it would be best if I was just a bystander in all of this. I hope you understand." Rose said. Ultra nodded slowly.

"Then I will see you there. Not stealthed or I'll never forgive you." Ultra said with a sigh. Rose smiled and kissed her draenei friend on the cheek.

"I'll try not to be stealthed. But I can't promise you anything. I'll keep in touch." Rose said and she turned around and quickly walked away before Ultra could say anything else. She had made up her mind and she wasn't going to let his sad eyes change it.

That was one of Warrose's problems: Men. They had a tendency to screw up her life, especially paladins. She had been hurt or beaten by too many paladins that she avoided them like the plague. She only respected the ones that earned her trust, like Tirion, who had saved her life at the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel. If it weren't for him breaking the hold the Lich King had on the death knights, Darion would have never come back to Ebon Hold to set her free.

Darion Mograine was a completely different creature than any man she had ever known. He had always been overly sweet to her and she never really paid much attention to him. Too busy living out every girl's fantasy by being swept off her feet by the handsome paladin. If she had just given him the time of day or at least half a chance, maybe both of their lives would be different and she wouldn't be as broken as she was.

* * *

**Yes a short chapter but it's just the beginning and hopefully more will unfold later :p**


	2. Artemis

Disclaimer: as always just own the rogue. Please R&R!

* * *

The ceremony had been quick and painless, Rose thought. Tirion had knighted her into the order of the Silver Hand, First Rogue Warrose. It wasn't that she wanted the title or anything, but Tirion had always said that Uther wanted Rose in the order, regardless if she was a paladin or not. She had originally been trained to be a paladin, but when she stealthed to dodge an attack from her sparring partner, they knew she wasn't meant to be a paladin.

Darion Mograine and Artemis, her former paladin sparring partner, were both present at Rose's knighting. In fact, other than Tirion, they were the only ones there. She didn't want to announce it to the world what was happening. Mainly because she didn't want an angry shaman and an enraged hunter banging on her door. Darion had mentioned that he would have inducted her into the Knights of the Ebon Blade as well, if she were a death knight too of course.

Rose always noticed that Darion would go out of his way for her, even before he had become a death knight. She never really put much thought into it. He was the one that introduced her to Artemis, who ended up being her best friend. He helped her get revenge and helped her escape Ebon Hold. All those things and she still only saw him as a friend and nothing more.

"Congratulations Dear." Artemis said with a huge smile as she pulled Rose into her arms for what looked like a hug. Tirion quickly turned away and Darion stood and stared as Artemis crushed her lips against Rose's. Tirion walked over to a now red faced, jealous Darion and turned him around to face away from the two women.

"Come my friend. It's not the first time you've been jealous about that woman. Let them get it out of their system while we plan for our next move." Tirion suggested quietly. Darion took in a deep breath and looked over his shoulder. Artemis had one hand firmly on the back of Rose's head and the other on the small of her back.

"Why didn't I think of that first?" Darion groaned. Tirion laughed and clapped Darion's back and pushed him out of the room. The two men left the women to their devices.

"I've missed you." Rose said as they broke their kiss. She brushed a stray black hair behind Artemis' ear. Artemis sighed and lend her face into Rose's hand.

"And I you, my dear. I think Darion is jealous. I saw that look in his eyes. The one he had when you decided to roll around with that bastard." Artemis whispered in Rose's ear before she nibbled on her earlobe.

"Jealous of me?" Rose managed to say between moans as Artemis grazed her teeth down her neck.

"Of me. I told him I had a woman lover, but never told him who. He still carries a torch for you. Even though he's with me." Artemis whispered against Rose's collar bone.

"You and him? Doesn't seem right." Rose whispered, gasping for breath. Artemis straightened up and took Rose by the hand.

"Come. Lets find some place private. Wouldn't want my lord to steal my precious gem from me." Artemis said seductively as she pulled Rose away from the hall and towards the tents where Rose slept. As soon as the flap of Rose's tent was down, the two of them were stripping each other.

"Light I forgot how heavenly you are, Arty. Becoming a death knight didn't ruin you at all." Rose said as she ran her hands over Artemis' bare chest. Artemis let out a loud growl from the back of her throat as she pounced at Rose and they landed on her cot.

"I have to have you now." Artemis growled as she took one of Rose's nipples into her mouth and sucked hard on it. Rose let out a soft moan and grabbed ahold of Artemis' thick black hair. Artemis twisted the other nipple in her hand while her other slowly crept down Rose's smooth belly and placed her hand lightly on the patch of neatly trimmed reddish brown hair between Rose's thighs. Rose moaned loudly in frustration.

"Don't Arty. It's been so long and I just can't stand the torture." Rose whined softly. Artemis looked up into Rose's lust filled hazel eyes with her glowing blue eyes and understood how her lover felt. It had been several years before she allowed anyone to touch her after she had become a death knight. Darion won her over after her told her the story of what he had done for Rose. It had broke her heart, the actual tale, but that he helped her get justice, it made her want him.

"Then I will not deny you of what you want." Artemis whispered as she slithered down Rose's body and spread open her netherlips. Artemis smiled and inhaled the sweet aroma that was before her. She gently touched her tongue to the swollen nub in front of her. Rose squirmed around as Artemis attached her mouth to that sweet nub. Rose moaned and dug her fingers into Artemis' hair. Artemis slowly started to run her tongue along her slit, occasionally allowing her tongue to slid inside Rose.

"Arty, I need to be in you." Rose cried out suddenly. Artemis smiled and moved her body to hover her own wet mound over Rose's face. Rose hungerily and greedily reached out and brought the clean shaven mound to her face and lapped frantically at Artemis' netherlips. Both moaned as the both thrusted their tongues in and out of each other together. Both started to suckle on the other's swollen nub and moaned into each other as they hit their climax together. Artemis writhed in pleasure as her climax continued as Rose assaulted her sex with her tongue. She in return nibbled on Rose's clit until the woman started to scream. Artemis pulled herself off Rose's face and turned to lay her head on her breasts. She sighed as she listened to Rose's heart.

"I can't do that with Darion, you know." Artemis whispered as she listened to Rose's pounding heart slow. Rose tried to slow her breathing down. It had been a long while since anyone had touched her like that and she enjoyed it.

"How does he get hard then?" Rose giggled. Artemis laughed with her and shook her head.

"The same way the forsaken do. I've heard some of the women stationed in the Shadow Vault rave about the forsaken men. I'm quite happy with Darion though and don't plan on venturing out. He will be angry at me tonight though." Artemis said as she nozzled her nose between Rose's breasts.

"Why is that?" Rose asked as her breath and heartbeat steadied again. Artemis sighed and took in a deep breath of the aroma of Rose.

"He's always wanted you. To love you as you should be. And that his current lover has not only taken you in the past but tonight as well, I will be surprised if he touches me while I stink of you. Or maybe he'll fuck my brains out so delisiously more so than usual." Artemis sighed. Rose sighed and wrapped her arms around Artemis.

"ARTEMIS!" Darion's voice called through the called over the silence in the camp. Artemis groaned.

"He's angry. But there's still a chance he'll give me a good angry fucking." Artemis said with a sigh as she helped Rose get dressed. Artemis pulled her back into her arms for one last embrace.

"Artemis, don't make me come in there after you. I'll go through all these tents." Darion snapped. Artemis rolled her eyes and dawned her armor. Another quick stolen kiss and the two of them emerged from Rose's tent, right in front of Darion. Darion nearly choked on the amora coming off Artemis. Rose's juices were still covering Artemis' face. He could also smell Artemis on Rose's face. His face turned bright red at the idea of them in that position and tried to clear his throat.

"Darion?" Rose said tried to break the tension between the three. Darion's mind had taken him to an idea of having both women in his bed. Yet Rose's voice brought him back into reality.

"Tirion wishes to speak with you before Artemis and I head back to the Shadow Vault." Darion said softly and Rose saw the anger in his eyes disappear and change. She had never seen him angry at her before, still. Perhaps Artemis was right in his feelings for her. Though it was too late for anything between them though. He was happy with Artemis and the same for her. Best to leave things that aren't broken alone.

"Alright." Rose said with a slight nod and followed Darion back to the fort. Artemis nudged Rose with her elbow and gave her a wink. Rose shook her head and giggled slightly. Darion led them to a room where Tirion was talking to a tall, young, blonde paladin. Tirion smiled and nodded as Darion and the women walked into the room.

"Ah, I see the celebration is over." Tirion laughed and Rose blushed slightly along with Darion. Artemis laughed with Tirion and the young paladin looked confused. Tirion cleared his throat and patted the paladin on the back.

"This is Alistair, Rose." Tirion said. Rose took in a deep breath and held out her hand for him to shake. The man relunctantly took the rogue's hand and shook it. Her soft hands reassured him that she wasn't one of those devlish rogues out to sleep with anyone that touches her. He wouldn't have to worry about his virtures being taken advantage of. Rose gave him a once over. He was maybe slightly younger than she was, by a year or two. His blonde hair sat at his shoulders and his saphire eyes seemed kind enough. He looked clean and proper, like any young paladin fresh into the world.

"Nice to meet you." Rose said with a slight question in her voice. Why did it matter to her who he was. Tirion cleared his voice to catch her attention.

"Alistair here will be your partner from now on." Tirion said and braced for what was about to happen. Artemis giggled under her breath and Rose stared at the older paladin.

"He's my what?" Rose asked.


	3. The Royal Stable Hand

**A/N - Just to let everyone know I'll be skipping around from past to present, hopefully it won't get too confusing for anyone. If it is, let me know and I'll try to make it better. Please enjoy and R&R**

I don't own anything but the rogue...lol

* * *

Rose found herself back in her tent awhile later after meeting Alistair, her partner. She didn't know what she was more in shock of, him being a paladin or Tirion insisting that she have a partner. She had preformed quite well the past few weeks on her own and felt she didn't need help. Tirion apparently didn't want to argue the matter because he sent her away as soon as the anger bubbled up onto her face. She sighed as she stared at her leather boot and her mind drifted off to memories of her days in Lordaeron.

Warrose worked as a stable hand since she was ten. Her mother loved horses and she felt happier around them. Her mother had died from heartbreak when she heard her husband had died defending Stormwind. Rose took to the stable master quickly and the man let her tend to the horses. She preferred them over people since horses didn't kill anyone. Every so often she would find herself at the royal steeds, beautiful and graceful creatures. They were also powerful and intimidating at first for Rose. She soon learned they became sweet on her once she started to sneak apples and salt licks to them. John, the stable master, noticed the horses' liking to the girl and allowed Rose to tend only to them. Some thought Rose was ambitious, trying to catch the eye of some royal to better her life. She rarely saw anyone in the stables and liked it that way. Caring for the horses made Rose forget she was all alone in the world.

"Good morning Rose, my dear." Someone said that startled Rose. She turned and nearly died at the sight of King Terenas standing in front of her. Her knee buckled and she fell. The king rushed forward and caught the girl before she hit the ground.

"Forgive me, your majesty." Rose managed to get out. Terenas laughed and helped steady Rose to her feet.

"Didn't think I knew about you spoiling my horse, did you?" Terenas asked with a large smile on his face. Rose furiously shook her head.

"I'm sorry, they just looked so lonely and I wanted them to like me." Rose rambled out. Terenas laughed.

"It's quite alright. I've never seen Courageous looks so well groomed before. Even Uther has noticed his steed is looking well. I have spoken to John and he agrees with me. I want you to tend only to royal steeds and those of the Knights of the Silver Hand." Terenas offered. Rose beamed with pride and nodded.

"Of course I will, my king. I would be overly honored to." Rose nearly screamed at the king. Terenas smiled and knelt down next in front of Rose.

"Then you will move your things into the palace and Uther will find a place for you in the Knight's barracks. We don't have many women so you'll have plenty of room." Terenas said. Rose blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I don't have anything but what I have with me now." Rose said ashamed. Terenas took Rose into his arms and hugged her.

"Then I shall have my daughter take you to get some then. Can't have my royal horse groomer look like a stable hand." Terenas said. Rose looked up into his eyes and blushed with happiness. It had been a few months since her mother's death and she had taken to living in the stables unbeknownst to anyone. John might have suspected something, but seeing as she was helpful and good with the horses, he didn't put too much thought into it. Now the king of Lordaeron was offering her not only a job but a home. She would work hard to make sure that he wouldn't be disappointed with his decision.

Calia Menethil excitedly dragged Rose threw the streets of Lordaeron, with her brother Arthas and his good friend, Varian Wrynn. Really, Calia wanted to go out alone with Rose, but Arthas insisted that he join her and he drug Varian so the young king could see something other than his room. Rose didn't mind the boys being with them at all. Arthas, whom was slightly younger than her, seemed to be a sweet boy who just wanted to live up to the expectations that was placed in front of him. Varian, on the other hand, was extremely sad. He had just watched his father get stabbed in the back and his whole city burned to the ground.

Rose could sympathize with the young king. She had spent almost two weeks watching as her mother slowly faded away. It was painful to watch as her mother slowly stopped eating and talking. Rose never knew what was on her mother's mind that whole time. She refused to speak or even move from her bed. Rose didn't know what hurt her more, the lose of her father or the fact her mother left her all alone.

Soon Calia drug Arthas inside a merchant's store to convince him to leave her and Rose alone, leaving Rose with a near tears Varian. Just looking at him made her want to cry, not for her lost, but for his. He sat down and stared at the ground as Rose sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can feel your pain, your highness." Rose said softly. Varian looked over his shoulder at the young girl next to him. He tried to force a smile on his face.

"You can call me Varian, please?" Varian asked. Rose smiled brightly at him and nodded.

"Of course, Varian." Rose said with a slight giggle that made Varian smile a little less forced.

"So you watched your father get stabbed in the back by someone he called friend?" Varian snapped suddenly. Rose frowned and shook her head.

"No, My father died in the fire, fighting so the soldiers told my mother. I meant I know what it's like to watch someone you love died and know there's nothing you could do to change it." Rose said sadly. She had never talked to anyone about her mother.

"Who was it?" Varian asked, hoping he wasn't prying or making her talk about something that was too painful. Rose sighed and looked up to the sky.

"My mother. She gave up living after word arrived about what happened to Stormwind. I had to watch as she slowly started to fade away to nothing. She didn't even bother to think what it was doing to me. She just gave up. Like I wasn't enough to live for." Rose said sadly. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt Varian wipe a tear from her cheek.

"You are much stronger than I am, Rose. Here I am moping that I saw my father betrayed before my eyes, my kingdom set ablaze within hours and you spent days watching your mother waste away. I'm sorry for your lost and I will try to live up to your example." Varian said. Rose sniffled and looked up into his eyes, confused.

"I don't understand." Rose said. Varian shook his head and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I've been wallowing in my own self pity. Like I was the only one who lost so much on that day. To hear what you have said and see how you hold yourself. You are stronger than any warrior I have ever seen." Varian whispered as he held her close to him. He hoped that he could absorb her strength to help him overcome his grief. Rose wrapped her arms around his waist and held him.

"I just found something I loved and put my whole being into making it mine." Rose said. She looked up at him and smiled. "Have you been to the royal stables since you've been here?"

"I was there a few days ago. They horses are magnificently groomed." Varian said. Rose blushed slight.

"Thank you." Rose whispered. Varian looked down at her, confused. Rose smiled. "I'm the one that's tended to the horses since my mother died. The king asked me to move into the palace and be the royal horse master."

"Is that why we're all out here?" Varian asked. Rose shrugged.

"Calia wanted to help me pick out some things and I guess Arthas wanted to come to and dragged you along. I guess it turned out better for all of us though, right?" Rose said with a slight smile. Varian smiled and kissed Rose on the forehead.

"Of course. I wouldn't have met such a warrior like yourself." Varian said with a wink that caused Rose to turn red. Varian gave a genuine laugh.

"Wow, look at that. The young king does know how to laugh." Both Varian and Rose looked up to see Calia and Arthas, who was carrying several boxes. Rose and Varian quickly separated from each other.

"We were just talking." Rose said quietly. Calia laughed and grabbed Rose's arm to join her.

"My goodness, Rose. Only 10 and you're ambitious. Trying to steal the king's heart?" Calia whispered so the two boys couldn't hear. Rose shook her head furiously.

"No, I was just trying to make him feel better. He was so sad." Rose said. Calia laughed at her new young friend's innocence.

"It's okay, Rose. It's was good that Arthas dragged him out of the palace. He's been all mopy and crying since he arrived. I thought he didn't even know how to smile, let alone laugh. Sometimes us royals need a good kick in the pants too." Calia turned and looked at Arthas. "Isn't that right, Arthas?"

"I hate you." Arthas mumbled under his breath. Varian snickered and took a few of the large boxes from his friend and the two followed the girls back to the palace.

Later than night found Rose in the stables. A few of the knights had returned and she was tending to their horses. One of the horses that was brought in was a new horse to Rose. It seemed to be an angry warhorse bent on not being tended to. As Rose approached the horse, it stomped it's foot, hoping to scary the girl. Rose frowned and decided to go to her secret stash of horse treats.

"Boy, go check on my horse. Uther said that Terenas has a new stable hand tending to the horses. You know that horse can be a menace around new people." A man's strong voice carried throughout the stables. Rose frowned slightly as she pulled out a piece of salt lick and a few apples. Apparently this was a new knight that didn't know her ability to win over the toughest beast.

"Excuse me?" A voice behind Rose asked. She turned around to see a boy, most likely her own age, standing behind her. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes and he was slightly taller than her. She had never seen him before either. Maybe this was who the knight was talking to.

"Yes?" Rose said as she stood up with her arms full. The boy jumped forward to take some of the things out of her hands.

"Please let me help you. Hopefully you can help me find the new stable hand when we're done?" The boy asked. Rose giggled slightly and smiled.

"You've found her." Rose said. The boy frowned and watched as Rose walked past him and towards the new angry horse.

"You're the royal stable hand?" The boy asked. Rose looked the horse in the eye as it eyed the salt lick in her hand.

"Do you want this?" Rose asked as she held out the salt lick to the horse.

"I'm sorry, what?" The boy asked as he found her. He stood in awe as Rose stared down the horse.

"If you promise to behave, I will let you have it and some nice apples. You can ask the other horses here. They all love me." Rose said to the horse. The horse stomped his foot again but got an angry neigh from the horse in the stall next to him. The horse snorted and nudged Rose with his nose. She giggled and placed the salt lick down for the horse.

"That's amazing. It took my father weeks to be able to get close and all you did was give it sweets." The boy said. Rose giggled.

"I think Courageous told him to behave. He's sweet on me, the king's horse. I always have to take a bath after I tend to him. Messes up my hair with that tongue of his." Rose laughed. The boy took another meaning of her words and returned red. He quickly looked down at the apples in his hands.

"Where would you like these?" The boy asked. Rose picked up a brush and pulled a large stool next the horse.

"Over there is fine. I'm Warrose, and you are?" Rose said as she climbed up the stool. The boy placed the apples down and looked over at her as she brushed the horse.

"I'm Darion Magraine. And that's Ashbringer, my father's horse." Darion answered. Rose smiled at Darion and turned back to the horse.

"Nice to meet you, Ashbringer. Would you like an apple?" Rose asked the horse. Ashbringer stomped his foot and nodded his head. Rose smiled brighter and jumped off the stool and over to the apples. She picked one up and knocked heads with Darion who seemed to have frozen in place.

"Ow, I'm so sorry. I just spaced out there for a moment. Are you alright, Warrose?" Darion asked as he held her in his arms. Rose blushed slightly. It was the second time that day a young, handsome noble had held her.

"That's fine. And you can call me Rose. That's what everyone does around here. Thanks." Rose said and she kissed Darion's cheek. She pushed out of his arms and went to feed Ashbringer an apple. Rose didn't see that Darion had placed a hand on the cheek that she kissed nor did she know that was the moment Darion started to fall in love with her


	4. Alistair's First Night

Don't own nothing but the rogue.

* * *

Alistair sat in the common room of the fort. He stared down at his feet and felt a little disappointed. He had been trained to heal and protect. He had been told he would be sent on important missions with a great warrior. When his captain had told him he was going to Icecrown to work for Highlord Tirion Fordring, he was thrilled. Now he wished he was just another paladin in the Argent Crusade and not some protector for a rogue.

"How can life be so cruel?" Alistair asked with a slight whine to his voice. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up over his shoulder to find Lady Artemis looking down at him, smiling.

"Mind if I join you? I might be able to help ease your suffering." Artemis offered. Alistair blushed as he nodded dumbfoundedly. Artemis laughed as she sat down across from him.

"Not in that way, of course. The Ebon Watcher is already angry at me for taking certain liberties tonight. I'll let your partner help you there." Artemis said. Alistair shot a look at the death knight who sat in from of him. She was a tall, lean woman who wore a leather chest piece and a short cloth skirt. Her skin was extremely pale, much like any other death knight he had seen since coming to Icecrown. Her long, platinum hair hung at her waist and her glowing blue eyes sparkled as she caught his eyes.

"Forgive me, I've just never seen…" Alistair attempted to apologize for gawking at her, but Artemis laughed and smiled.

"It's okay, my friend. You are not the first and certainly not the last. Just watch it around Darion. He is a very jealous man and is on edge. Very angry with me." Artemis said with a soft laughed. Alistair frowned.

"Forgive me for asking, but why is he mad?" Alistair asked, but soon regretted asking when he saw her eyes sparkle and she smiled at him devilishly.

"I helped welcome Rose into the Silver Hand. In a way that Darion only dreams of because he's too scared to do her himself. Maybe that's why he hand selected you." Artemis said. Alistair blushed a deeper shade of red as he realized what she was saying.

"He hand selected me?" Alistair managed to get out as he watched Artemis slink across the room to him. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. An honorable man capable of keeping her safe. Not to mention, you look much like he did. Tall, blonde, blues and extremely delicious." Artemis said as she ran her hands through his hair and took in a whiff of his scent. Alistair jumped to his feet and moved across the room.

"I beg your pardon." Alistair said, slightly flustered. Artemis smiled and straightened up. Her new stance seemed to calm him down slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I too care about Rose. She has awful luck with men, regardless of what kind of situation. Perhaps this time will be different. Though I will be sad if you two work well as partners." Artemis said as she readjusted her skirt.

"Why is that?" Alistair asked as his face started to returned to its original color. Artemis stood an inch from him and looked into his eyes.

"I was her training partner before I was inducted into the Silver Hand, back when I was a paladin. I've been with her almost as long as Darion has followed her around like a love sick puppy. If she hadn't killed…" Artemis stopped to take in a breath, most likely to keep herself from getting too angry. "I will gut you if you hurt her in anyway. That is if she can't do it herself."

"Artemis?" A voice said behind them. Both turned around to see Darion. She smiled at her lover and patted Alistair on the back, giving him one last look of warning. She walked over to Darion and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the aroma of Rose was still on her mouth.

"I will wait then." Artemis whispered and she left the two men alone. Darion recomposed himself and cleared his throat.

"I hope Lady Artemis didn't scare you." Darion said. Alistair tried to control himself as he realized he might have to deal with another of Rose's ex-lovers.

"As much as an overprotective woman can, my lord." Alistair said with a slight tremor in his voice. He really didn't want to see what would happen to him if Darion tried to threaten him. He just wanted to go and rest in his tent. Mostly to pray to the light that this was all just a bad dream and that he would be back in training camp.

"Well, I'll deal with her in a minute. Has anyone given you a tent assignment?" Darion asked. Alistair tried to hide the shock on his face as he realized that he didn't have a tent.

"No my lord." Alistair said. Just then Tirion and one of the generals of the Argent Crusade walked into the room.

"Well, we'll have to fix that. General, who stays in the tents next to the First Rogue?" Tirion asked the general next to him. The man brightened up at the question.

"I sleep in the one on her right. I would be more than happy to allow the new recruit here to move into it as soon as he's ready." The general said. Tirion smiled and turned to Alistair.

"Well then, you two better get going before she stops pouting." Tirion said with a laugh. Darion frowned and shook his head.

"I think I'd better get Artemis back to the Shadow Vault so we can gather any more information about what Arthas has going in the Fleshworks." Darion said and he turned around left. The general wrapped an arm around Alistair's shoulder and lead him outside towards his tent.

"Give me a minute and I'll be out of your way." The general said. He went inside the tent to gather his things. A few moments later the general came out with a few bags in his hands.

"That's all?" Alistair asked. Though he wasn't any better, all he had was his armor, polearm and pack. The general laughed.

"I send all my important things home to my wife. My mother says there's a monument to me outside our house. I have quite the welcome when I go home." The general said and he walked away. Alistair sighed and walked into his new tent to get ready to settle in for the night.

"WARROSE SILVERWHITE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LYING BITCH!" Someone screamed that broken the silence of the camp. Alistair woke up quickly, grabbed his weapon was outside. He noticed the flap to Rose's tent was tied shut, so at least she was okay. Alistair went to investigate what the yelling was all about.

"Calm down, Shaman." Tirion said as Alistair stood at the fort. He noticed an angry dreanei standing next to Tirion.

"Calm down? Calm down, you say? Did she skip out on your wedding? That she promised to attend?" The dreanei demanded. Tirion sighed and placed a hand on the shaman's shoulder.

"Please calm down, Ultra. All that yelling you're doing is just going to get you worked up and scare all the scourge away." Tirion said with a slight laugh. Ultra calmed down a little, but his face was still a little purple with anger. Alistair lowered his weapon and joined them.

"What's going on here, Highlord?" Alistair asked. Ultra rolled his eyes and stomped one of his booted hooves down on the ground.

"I demand to speak to her now, Tirion. She deserves to explain herself to me. She promised she would…." Ultra stopped suddenly. Tirion laughed as he noticed the slight form of Rose stealthed. She dragged a stunned Ultra away by his horn, leaving a laughing Tirion and a confused Alistair. Ultra came to as he was being thrown into a tent and Rose broke her stealth.

"Did you have to come all the way out here just to throw a fit at me?" Rose asked. Ultra snorted angrily at her and rubbed the horn she had drug him by.

"I'm sorry I disturbed the peace that's here, but you promised." Ultra said. Rose shook her head.

"I said I would try and wouldn't promise anything. Tirion had me busy with trials and such. I'm part of the Silver Hand now. Just like Terenas and Uther wanted." Rose snapped as she held up her new armor. It was similar to her old leather armor but it had the Silver Hand emblem on it.

"That's still no excuse. You could have sent word you couldn't make it. Aly is angry at you too." Ultra snapped back. Rose sighed.

"I did make sure to send a wedding gift." Rose said softly.

"I know, she loves it by the way. How did you know we would need a crib?" Ultra asked. Rose looked over at Ultra. She shook her head and smiled.

"You two are still sickeningly in love with each other. I kinda figured that she would be so spent that she would forget to prevent anything. Plus the last time I saw her, she was looking quite flushed and it wasn't the fact you had whispered something naughty to her." Rose explained. Ultra blushed slightly.

"It's a beautiful crib. Where did you ever find it?" Ultra asked. Rose sighed and turned her back away from him. She tried to fight the tears that wanted to fall.

"It was Garion's. Varian helped me move it to Stormwind." Rose said sadly. Ultra sighed and got up to wrap his arms around her.

"Thank you, Rose. I will keep it safe and love it as much as I love you." Ultra whispered. Rose sighed and then playfully pushed Ultra away.

"Don't lie to me, Ultrablarg. You love me as much as your ghost wolves." Rose said with a slight laugh.

"I have you know I love those wolves to death. Saved me quite a few times. But you know what I mean. If I was to have a sister, she would be you." Ultra said. Rose rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"So are you happy now that you've screamed my name out for the Lich King to hear?" Rose asked. Ultra blushed and nodded as he sat down next to her.

"Sorta. But you have to tell me all about that new pally that's moved into the general's tent." Ultra said with a slight girlish giggle. Rose shook her head.

"Have I mentioned lately how much of a girl you are?" Rose asked. Ultra laughed and pulled Rose into a hug.

"Worst girlfriend in the world, last time I remember." Ultra laughed. Rose sighed and pried him off her.

"Yes you are, the worst! " Rose said and she started to recount all the trials and events that had happened since she had come down to Icecrown.


	5. Garion's Death

Don't own nothing but the rogue...and Garion...cuz i was in labor for 24 hours and had to get that little sucker ripped out of my womb.

* * *

Rose woke up and stretched out her arms. She groaned as she remembered the less savory details of the prior night. Why did Tirion insist that she have a partner and a paladin at that. He would only slow her down since she usually just stealthed through all her missions. Now she would have to figure out other ways to sneak around or just accidently have her partner die. She stepped out of her tent to find that Alistair was already awake and had finished saddling his horse and her spectral tiger. She frowned as she noticed the tiger playfully nipping at Alistair's hand.

"Traitor." Rose groaned under her breath. The tiger noticed her coming out of her tent and let out a loud roar. Alistair's horse jumped about three feet in the air and he only chuckled at the poor horse's reaction. Alistair turned and waved as Rose joined him.

"Good morning, Rose. I've got the mounts ready for whenever you are ready to leave." Alistair said in his best morning voice. Personally, he would rather have slept in after the night he had. First finding out that the greatest honor of his life was going to be attached to a bitchy rogue and add on two overly protective ex-lovers. He hoped that when this was all done, he would be able to return to him mother at least alive, if not with most of his limps still attached.

"Ugh, so you're really are here and this isn't some cruel joke Ultra is playing on me for skipping out on his wedding." Rose grumbled loud enough for Alistair to here. The tiger purred and rubbed her head against Rose's leg.

"That's quite a magificant tiger there. Where did you get her?" Alistair asked, trying to break the ice around her. Rose snorted and scratched behind the cat's ear.

"I saved Aisha from a hunter that was poaching her babies. Sadly none of her babies survived the ordeal. They were barely a month old." Rose said sadly. Aisha, sensing Rose's sadness butted her head against Rose's leg and purred. Rose gave the tiger a sad smile and rubbed her nose. "Sorry, I know. She can tell when I get upset. I saved her because I know what it's like to lose children too soon."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alistair managed to say hoping not to shove his foot further into his mouth. Rose shook her head.

"You didn't know. So don't worry." Rose said sadly. She patted Aisha on the head and walked towards the fort.

"Tirion already told me what he needed us to do. We're to head to Stormwind and see the king." Alistair said quickly. Rose groaned. It had been almost 10 years since she last spoke to Varian. Since that day her whole world fell apart.

"Fine. Lets head on out then. This should be fun." Rose grumbled. She grabbed the reigns to her tiger and went to find a mage to port them to Stormwind. Alistair silently followed and hoped he wasn't about to meet another jealous man or ex lover.

Rose had just returned from a scout mission for SI:7. Marck had promised that this would be the last one he would need her for so she could finally be able to raise her son, Garion. She nearly skipped her way home, excited to see her son's face at the gift she had for him. She had managed to pilfer a elf doll from Silvermoon for him. He had always enjoyed looking at the High Elves and she thought it would make him happy.

Artemis had sent her a letter a few days ago that her husband, Geoff, had returned and would be staying the night with her son. She knew that Geoff didn't know Garion well and there might be some awkwardness, but she knew things would turn out right. Soon everything would be alright, because she was retiring from SI:7 and soon she would be able to work with Geoff to fix their broken marriage.

Rose came to the door of her home she shared with her son and Geoff to find the door ajar. Her heart stopped as she opened it further and walked into the home. It looked like someone had broken in, with things knocked off the walls and furniture turned over.

"Geoff, Garion!" Rose cried as she moved further into the house, drawing her daggers. There was no response. Rose looked around the room and her heart stopped as she looked by the fire place. There was her nearly three year old son, crumbled on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Garion? Garion, are you alright?" Rose asked as she fell to her knees and picked up the now frozen boy. Rose frantically wrapped her arms around his body and held him close, hoping to warm him up. She discovered that his head sat oddly and found his neck had been broken.

"Rose?" Someone said as they walked into the door. Rose barely turned her head to see Darion and Artemis standing at the door. Artemis shot across the room and fell down next to Rose.

"Oh Light. I'm so sorry Rose. I should have stayed the night with him. I thought Geoff would be able to take care of him. This is all my fault." Artemis cried. Rose fought back the tears and looked up at Darion. He nodded and ran to find Uther.

"What is it, boy?" Uther asked the out of breath Darion. Varian was sitting with Uther, trying to construct strategies.

"Bring shovels. Rose. Garion." Darion managed to say. Uther's heart broke immediately at what Darion just said. Varian followed the two men as they found Rose digging up dirt in the grave yard and Artemis holding a body.

"Go hold your baby, Rose. Say goodbye while we do this." Varian said as he took the shove at of Rose's hand and pushed her over to Artemis. Rose collapsed onto the ground and Artemis placed the small boy in Rose's arms.

"Why did you have to do this?" Rose whispered to the body. Artemis sniffled and wrapped her arms around Rose.

"Shush, love. We'll get through this somehow. You've always been strong and you're not alone. Look, Uther, Varian and Darion love him as much as we do. If I ever see that bastard again." Artemis whispered. Rose shook her head.

"No. you won't see him again. Because I'm going to kill him. It will be a slow painful death." Rose said with every word dripping with bitterness. He had taken everything from her. He had beaten her after she did everything she could to make him happy. Accused her of sleeping with Darion when he was away with Arthas. He swore that Garion wasn't his son and she still loved him. Now there was nothing in her heart but pain and anger.

Rose knew Geoff had killed their son. There was no question of it. No bandit or thief would dare try to attack her home. She was feared among rogues for her white hot anger that almost killed Varian one day. Geoff thought Darion was Garion's father, since the names were familiar. She had named the boy after two men important in her life. Plus Geoff was off fighting and Darion was there when she was in labor. Now she would make him pay for her son's death. She would end their marriage with her daggers in his heart. Every tear, every drop of blood she shed over what had happened in their three years of marriage was for nothing. She was going to make him pay for it.

* * *

I will post a warning when I'm posting the actual "happiness" that was Rose and Geoff's marriage. As you can tell, Geoff wasn't the best baby daddy in the world! Now i must go attack random people on the street with mustard bottles and a rusty pirate sword!


	6. Rose's Home

Don't own nothing but the rogue.

* * *

Alistair's jaw hit the ground as he followed Rose out of the Mage Tower in Stormwind. He had never been to Stormwind, having been raised in Theramore and trained in the Plaguelands. He had seen the other races of the Alliance and also worked with some of the agents within the Argent Crusade of the Horde. Yet to see the city the ruler of the humans called home, it was beyond words.

"Ugh, I hate this place. All these people staring and judging. Feeling sorry for me. Lets just go home, Aisha." Rose grumbled under her breath.

"How could you hate this place? I've never seen anything like it." Alistair asked in awe. Rose rolled her eyes and grumbled her way around the walkway that circled the mage tower.

"You've never been here before have you?" Rose asked. Alistair shook his head.

"I lived in Theramore until I was 18 and then trained in the Plaguelands. Other than what I've seen of Icecrown, that's about all I've seen of Azeroth." Alistair said as he ran to keep up with Rose's quick pace.

"You really did live a sheltered life." Rose snorted as she headed towards the Old Town district, passing through the Auction House. Alistair tried hard not to get caught by his curiousity and lose Rose in the large city. As they got to the Old Town area, the smell of chocolate and some kind of berries filled the air.

"What is that?" Alistair asked aloud. Rose shook her head and a man wearing priest robes came running out of the house before them.

"So much for sneaking in a quick nap." Rose mumbled under her breath. The priest wrapped his arms around Rose and hugged her tightly.

"Welcome home, my lady." The priest said. Rose sighed loudly and tried to break free.

"My lady?" Alistair asked, dreading another encounter with an ex lover of Rose's.

"I suppose I should call her Dame, but it all gets so confusing. Go on, you know you're just dying to see what's inside." The priest said. Rose gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran inside the house. The priest turned to look at Alistair and tilted his head.

"Is this your home?" Alistair asked. The priest frowned and shook his head.

"I would never live in a dump like this. This is Rose's home, given to her by the king." The priest said. Rose came out of the house with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries, one already in her mouth.

"And was all this his doing?" Rose asked the priest. The priest hung his head and nodded.

"There's also a bath drawn for each of you. But your house is so small that they're in the same room." The priest said. Rose shrugged and walked back inside.

"I think she was hoping he would have greeted her himself. He was planning on sending his son away for training so he might talk to her. Then message came that you were with her as well. Guess that changed plans." The priest whispered to Alistair. Alistair groaned.

"Not another man who's going to threaten me." Alistair said. The priest laughed and smacked him on the back.

"No worries there, my friend. The two of them haven't spoken to each other in ten years. Though he may threaten you though. Most likely the same way Uther would have as well. I wasn't there that day, but I can understand how seeing a woman like Rose broken like that. It breaks your own heart." The priest said.

"Alistair, if you don't hurry up, I'm gonna use your bath water to wash my armor." Rose called out of the second story window. Alistair sighed and awkwardly made his ways inside the house and into the bathroom. He knocked on the door and heard a splash of water. He cracked the door and slowly moved into the room.

"Oh, light." Alistair whispered as he caught Rose's back end getting into her tub. He had hope to see boils or something horrible, but she was far from it. Her pale skinned body was well toned, from what he could tell from her backside. She had no curve at her hips, straight and skinny as a stick. Yet the firm rounds of flesh of her bottom made Alistair turn red and he turned away to wait for her to get further into the water.

"Close the door already. You're letting the cold air get in." Rose whined and then slid down into the tub so her head was under water. Alistair used this moment to quickly undress and get into the other tub. Rose came up for air as Alistair put his feet into the hot water.

Rose nearly had a heart attack right there. He was gorgeous. Almost how she would have thought Uther would have looked like at Alistair's age. His skin was naturally a slight peach color and well defined at that. Though Rose could only see his back side, she could tell he was well built. Part of her wished she could see a bit of his front side, but the other part of her knew it would be better for her not to know so she wouldn't be heart broken when some young thing came around.

"What is that smell?" Alistair asked as he finally managed to lay back in the tub. He looked over to Rose who had quickly laid back in her own tub to hide the fact she had been gawking at his back side as he was doing to her earlier.

"Spearmint and lavender. They both help to relax the muscles and the mind. Varian is overcompensating for something. Must be big what he wants to tell us." Rose said. She lend against the side of her tub and looked over at Alistair.

He glanced over at her and fought the blush that wanted to appear on his face. Her wet hair was clinging to her back so he could see her face better. The heat of the water caused her cheeks to redden and her hazel eyes sparkled as she looked at him. Alistair just blamed the smells of the incense on her look. Still it made him wonder what kind of man would just pass up a chance to be in her good graces. He'd hate to meet anyone that was on her bad side.

"So, you've only been in Theramore and the Plaguelands?" Rose asked as she opennly watched him, trying to get an idea of what kind of person he was.

"Yeah, I'm pretty inexperienced compared to you." Alistair answered as he lend against the side of the tub like Rose, trying to look anywhere but her eyes. Rose was looking straight into his eyes and shook her head.

"Can't be that bad. I'm sure some lusty older pally coaxed you into some late night training?" Rose said with a slightly giggle. Alistair turned bright red and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant." Alistair nearly cried out. Rose laughed at his embarrassment, but then she frowned.

"But you've never been with a woman? Ever?" Rose asked. Alistair gulped hoping she wasn't about to put a target on his forhead and try to seduce him.

"No. I've been dedicated to my training and I was always taught that I should lie with a woman I love." Alistair said. Rose snorted and splashed water across the room at him.

"Bah! There's no such thing as love if you ask me. Or well, some people aren't meant for love. It makes me sick to see people happy and in love." Rose said with a snarl to her voice. Alistair sadly laid back again the tub.

"You can't possibly think there isn't a such thing as love?" Alistair asked. He believed in love. He saw it in his mother and father's eyes when he decided to leave Theramore to train as a paladin.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sure there's love out there. It never lasts, not for me anyway." Rose said sadly. Alistair nodded.

"You think your son stopped loving you when he died?" Alistair said so softly it was almost a whisper. Rose shook her head.

"He's not here for me to hold is he? And listen to that?" Rose snapped. Alistair frowned because he heard nothing. "People know I'm here and no ones is banging on my door to be with me. Oh, I'll hear flattery here and there, but no one comes around. The stick I'm suppose to be beating them off with is what I'm using..." Rose stopped to start crying. Alistair had no idea what to do. He really didn't understand what was wrong.

"Maybe they're just afraid of all the men that wish they could be with you..." Alistair said, hoping to cheer her up a little. Rose scoffed.

"What, Darion who's apparently been in love with me forever but hasn't seemed to grow the balls to tell me? He could have saved me you know, before my son died. I would have left my husband if I had known. I even tried to seduce him when I was pregnant and alone. He said that he wouldn't break up a family just for his own lust. Then there's Varian who really just wants me to regain the strength I had when we met. And there's always an excuse. I'm too old, too experienced, too crazy, too bitter, too human, too womanly, too small, sigh. All of my faults are the reason why no one will take a chance on me." Rose sobbed. Alistair wanted to reassure her that there was someone out there that would love her just as she was, but he realized how naked they both were and thought it would be best just to let it all go.

"I think I'm all done. If you don't mind, I'm rather shy." Alistair said softly. Rose nodded, sniffled and turned around in the tub. She listened quietly as she heard the water splash around as he got out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and went to the door.

"Alistair?" Rose asked softly, not look at him. Alistair turned toward her.

"Yes?" Alistair responded. Rose sighed sadly and turned around. Thank the light he had wrapped a towel around his waist. She nearly drooled at the sight of his well muscled chest and abs. Her mind started to drift off into daydreams about being held by his strong looking arms. Alistair cleared his throat and brought Rose back to reality and caused her to turn bright red.

"If you had just seen me on the street, not know anything about me, would you look twice?" Rose asked, surprised that her heart was in her throat. Alistair blushed slightly at her question.

"If I didn't know about the evil death knight woman looking to skin me if I so much as put a scratch on you, I would never stop looking." Alistair answered and quickly left the room before Rose could say anything else that would make the moment more awkward. Rose let go of the breath she had been holding. It was nice to know that Alistair would have been interested in her, if he wasn't stuck being her partner and didn't have Artemis breathing down his neck. Rose sank into the tub and started to cry. There was always something wrong with her, no one would ever love her just for who she was.

Alistair found that the priest had cleaned the unused house and brought clothes for them to wear. Apparently they were to join the king for dinner that night. As Alistair got dressed he wondered about what Rose had said. She felt like no one would ever love her just as she is. Alistair went through all of the things she said were faults and wonder if they were really faults at all. She wasn't that much older than him and didn't seem too crazy, but you had to be a little off to be a rogue. He was human himself and didn't mind the fact she was human too, he actually frowned that she would find that as a fault. He could really not see any faults with her, just wounds from her past that needed to heal. Yet he knew he couldn't think of her that way. They were partners and it wouldn't do well for them if he thought of her as anything more than.

"Was she drooling before I left?" Alistair asked himself as he thought back to her question. She couldn't have. It must have been water in her mouth or something. There was no way a woman with Rose's experience in the world would drool over a inexperienced man like himself.


	7. Dinner with the King

**A/N - Okay so I'll admit that I have gotten a slight inspiration from another obession of mine. I'll give a cookie to the person who figures out where its from. I think I have some cookies left...**

Disclaimer - just own the rogue

* * *

Alistair sat nervously at the dining table across from King Varian Wrynn and his son Anduin. Anduin had been rambling on about his studies to both men, but Alistair couldn't help but feel like he was being given the evil eye by the king. The priest, who had introduce himself as Anders, had sworn up and down that Varian had no prior relationship or was interested in having one with Rose. Yet here he was, being glared down by the man.

"So Alistair is it?" Varian finally said after glaring at Alistair for twenty minutes. Alistair nodded.

"Yes, my lord. Alistair Therien." Alistair blurted out. Anduin covered his mouth to hide his giggle and Varian frowned.

"From Theramore?" Varian asked. Alistair nodded. He went to open his mouth when he noticed the king's attention was behind him and he turned in his seat. He thought for a moment that Varian had slit his throat because at the door to the diningroom was what Alistair would call an angel without wings.

She was a stunningly fair skinned human with brown-red hair that had been braided, wrapped around twice as crown on top of her head and the rest of the braid hung to the middle of her back. Her hazel eyes sparkled with the lights of the room reflecting off of them as she took in the scene of the two men and the boy at the table staring at her. She wore a thin, pale pink traditional night elf dress with white designs that seemed to cling to her every curve. He could only see her front and Alistair could tell that she had no waist but her chest was nicely propriationed with the rest of her slim figure. He was mesmerized by this woman and wanted to know who she was. He heart dropped further into his stomach as he realized this was most likely one of the king's mistress' until she spoke.

"I swear to whatever god is listening that you three have never seen a woman forced into a dress before." The woman said as she walked towards the table. She stopped and glared at them before sitting down. "I swear if I here any kind of sentence starting with, 'if only' I'll gut you right here." Alistair managed to close his mouth as Rose took her seat next to him. Varian shot Alistair a look before Anduin got up and walked around the table to stand next to Rose and took her hand.

"How about if only I were old enough to marry? I don't care what father says, there won't be another woman like you." Anduin said as he placed his boy lips on her knuckles, blushed and looking into her eyes. Rose's cheeks turned pink and she pulled the boy into her arms for a hug.

"Only you can get away with saying something like that after that. Too bad these old farts can't seem to grasp that." Rose said as she glared across the table at Varian, who shrugged. She released Anduin who quickly kissed her cheek and ran back to his seat.

"Bold boy. I think the reason us old farts don't try that is because we don't want our inners used as body decorations." Varian chuckled. Rose shook her head.

"Well at least I know where he got his charm from, light rest his soul where ever it is." Rose snapped. Varian let out a sigh and Alistair cleared his throat.

"I'm sure there's a reason I'm here other than to make sure she doesn't gut you and be carried off by the young king here." Alistair said as he winked at the little blonde boy who in returned smiled at him widely. Varian nodded.

"Yes, forgive me. Jania has informed me that Sylvannas and Thrall wish to go over a battle strategy for storming Icecrown Citadel." Varian said as servants started to placed food in front of everyone at the table.

"Well I can see where Jania got her information." Rose giggled under her breath. Both men shot her a look and Varian glanced at Anduin as a warning not to say anymore.

"What would this have to do with us?" Alistair asked.

"I wish to avoid another incident like what happened in the Violet Citadel. Jania and Tirion have convinced me to work with the Horde, but that doesn't mean I have to actually talk to them myself." Varian said. Rose nodded as she pushed her food around on her plate.

"Where is this meeting suppose to be?" Rose asked. Varian looked over at his son.

"The Undercity. I asked for you because I know you haven't been there since." Varian let his voice drop. Rose nodded sadly and reached for the goblet of wine in front of her. She quickly downed the contents and a servant refilled the goblet. Varian placed a hand on Anduin's shoulder and the boy nodded.

"May I be excused Father?" Anduin asked. Varian nodded. The boy nodded and walked around the table and stood next to Rose. "Good night, My lady." Rose laughed.

"And good night to you, my dear little king." Rose said with a sad smiled and kissed Anduin on the cheek. The boy blushed and ran out of the room. Both remaining men shifted awkwardly in their seats as she downed another goblet of wine.

"Rose, you might want to slow down. Uther isn't around to carry you home like last time." Varian said. Rose frowned and looked over her goblet at Varian.

"What do you mean by that?" Rose snapped. Varian laughed.

"Don't you remember Artemis' celebration party for her induction into the Silver hand. She managed to sneak you into the tavern and convinced the bartender to serve you. I made the mistake of challenging you to a drinking contest and then Uther walked over. Artemis thought we were all dead, but he ended up joining us along with Darion. Darion had taken Artemis back and you tried to stumble back on your own. You fell and Uther decided to carry you back to your room. Oddly he became so adament about your paladin training the next day." Varian recounted. Rose sat back in her chair and tried to remember that night.

* * *

"My good lord, I thank you so kindly for escorting me back to my room." Rose managed to slur out. She had all one too many drinks and she swayed slight. The man in the room with her gently held her steady against his chest. She purred at his touch and nozzled into the warmth of his arms.

"Forgive me, but this seems highly imappropriate. You're old enough to be my daughter." The man said. Rose really couldn't remember his face, but she knew he was safe and would never hurt her. Rose shook her head and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Do you want me as a daughter, or as a woman?" Rose asked as she pressed her lips against his again. She could hear him moan against her lips.

"This is the alcohol talking, Rose. You don't want to be with a man my age. I'm sure you'd rather be with someone else." The man argued. Rose shook her head.

"Alcohol seems to bring out the truth in people. If I didn't want you, I wouldn't have kissed you. I know you want me or you would have just left by now. There is no other I want. I want this to be special, my first." Rose said softly. The man gasped.

"You're still, you never... Rose I can't be your first. It wouldn't be right. Perhaps Varian or Darion would be better for you." The man said. Rose cut off his rambling with a kiss that made even his knees buckle and he fell onto the bed with Rose wrapped around him.

"I want you now. Please make this special by being my first." Rose asked. The man looked into her eyes with his own blue lustful eyes and nodded. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other on the back of her neck as he pulled her to him to kiss her. Rose growled and openned her mouth so he could invade it with his tongue. Now she had done this much with Artemis and some of the other paladins in training, but she wanted more from him. She wanted him in her.

Rose let out a moan as the man removed her clothes and ran his calloused hands all over her body. A wave of pleasure, more intense than she had felt with Artemis, hit her as he captured one of her breasts into his mouth. He let his other hand caress her other breast while his other hand drifted down to her virgin sex. Rose, being sixteen, had never experienced being with a man, she had only shared a few intimate moments with Artemis but none intimate enough to claim her maidenhead. His hand found her swollen nub and he massaged it. Rose ran her fingers into his hair as she let another wave hit her.

"You've felt all of this before, haven't you?" The man asked. Rose bit her lower lip and nodded, hoping he wouldn't stop.

"Artemis." Rose managed to get out. The man chuckled and smiled up at her. He pulled off his own clothes and hovered over Rose so she could take in his own appereance. Rose ran her hands up and down his sides and her eyes fell onto his erection. He was a strong, muscular man and his manhood reflexed that. The man could see the fear that appeared in her eyes and leaned down to kiss her.

"It will hurt at firt, my dear. All good things hurt sometimes. I will not hurt you though, so have no fear. If you wish, we can stop." The man said. Rose shook her head and pulled him down to kiss her again.

"Please don't stop. I've come too far to push you away now." Rose whispered. The man nodded and he slowly pushed the head of his sex into the folds of her. She closed her eyes tightly and waited as the pain started as he hit her maidenhead, but hadn't broken it. He kissed her mouth softly and nipped at her earlop.

"Are you ready?" He whispered into her ear. Rose nodded and nearly let out a scream of pain as soon as he thrusted fulling into her all at once. He captured her mouth and held her screams while her body adjusted to his size. He moaned into her mouth as her tight cavern milked his erection. He had never had a woman so tight around him before. After a few moments, he slowly started to pull out a little to gauge her reaction. A soft moan escaped her lips as he moved. He growled with pleasure and desire as he slowly thrusted into her.

* * *

Rose blushed deeply as she remembered how she and the man continued until the early morning hours the next day. She had slept in until Artemis came jumping into her room about news that Uther wanted to speak to her. Back then, Uther's decision to have her train as a paladin and everything he said to her up until the day she married Geoff had been confusing. As she thought back to those first moments of that night, the face of her first became clearer and she started to blush deeper as she realized that Uther had been the man she gave her virginity to.

"Rose?" Varian said confused. Rose shook her head and noticed the two men were looking at her in concern. She laughed nervously and downed another goblet of wine. Varian snatched the goblet before the servants could refill it. Rose glared at him.

"Always the same Varian." Rose slurred out. Varian rolled his eyes and looked over to Alistair.

"Whenever she is sober again, let her know you two need to make your way to the Undercity. Sylvannas remembers Rose and has ordered that the two of you meet her embassy in the Chillwind Camp in the Western Plaguelands." Varian said. Rose suddenly stood up and glared at Varian.

"You don't think I could remember that?" Rose snapped. Varian tried not to get too angry at Rose. He remembered the night of Artemis' celebration as well. He had hoped that he would have been the chivilous night to escort her back to her room, but she blew him off to listen to tales of Uther's.

"I just wanted to make sure Alistair also knew what was going on, Rose." Varian said as calmly as he could. Alistair started to feel the tension in the room and stood next to Rose.

"I think it might be best if we leave, you need some sleep." Alistair said. Rose let out a loud sigh and headed for the door.

"Fine." Rose said as she walked out of the dinningroom. Varian walked over to Alistair and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Alistair, be careful with Rose." Varian started. Alistair rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I know, if I hurt her you'll do something worst to me. Believe me when I say I've heard it before and apparently there's a line." Alistair said. Varian laughed and shook his head.

"No, my friend. I was going to say be careful with her because she tends to get feisty when drunk. According to Artemis, Rose took advantage of an older man and that's also how she met her husband." Varian said, hesitating at the last part. Alistair understood.

"Of course. I'll tie her down if I have to." Alistair said with a straight face, meaning for her to get some sleep. Varian clapped him on the back.

"I would just lock her in her room. Good night." Varian said and then he left the room. Alistair quickly left to catch up with Rose who had managed to get down to the canals outside of the keep.

"Rose?" Alistair said as he stood next to her. Rose let out a sigh and then turned to wrap her arms around Alistair's neck. He fought to keep his cheeks from flaring into a blush.

"Took one of you long enough to come after me. Light forbid some rogue take advantage of me." Rose whispered. Alistair chuckled and shook his head.

"Those rogues seem to love taking advantage of people. Lets get you to bed." Alistair said as he tried to guide her back home, but she stumbled and fell. Alistair sighed and scooped her up into his arms.

"My, this isn't a first for me, being taken advantage of by a paladin." Rose said seductively. Alistair gave up and blushed deeply.

"Well, I don't know what kind of paladins you've met before, but I am an honorable one." Alistair managed to get out without looking at her. Rose nuzzled against his chest.

"Even the most honorable ones have taken advantage of me." Rose whispered into his ear just before biting it. Alistair managed to open the door to her home without dropping her.

"Don't get me wrong, Rose. I would love to have you, but I believe in love without any kind of outside influence." Alistair said as he carried her up the stairs and into her room. Rose pushed her way out of his arms and started to remove her dress. Alistair quickly closed his eyes before he could see anything that was underneath.

"There is no outside influence here, Alistair. I am attracted to you, are you not attracted to me?" Rose asked. He could feel her press her body against his and he was glad he wore another layer of clothes to hide how attracted he was to her at that moment.

"Alochol, my dear. You are drunk and if we were to, I would regret it in the morning." Alistair said. He could hear her sniffle.

"You would regret being with me?" Rose asked as he heard her move to her bed. Alistair sighed.

"Rose, I'm not as experienced as you in this world. It's clear that we different views on somethings and I feel like if I were to lay with you tonight, the moment I've dreamt of will just seem like a drunken night of passion. That is not how I would want my first time to be." Alistair said.

"First time? As in with any woman?" Rose asked. Alistair felt the heat of her body against him again and he gulped.

"Please, Rose. This has nothing to do with you or how beautiful I think you are. I want to do the honorable thing here and let you rest. If we are meant to be, then there will be another time, when neither of us are drunk. Please respect my wishes?" Alistair asked. He felt her soft lips press against his and he felt his resolve melt away. After she broke the kiss, Rose sighed.

"Fine. I will respect your wishes since you asked so nicely. I won't promise you I won't be a little bitter in the morning though." Rose said as she made her way to her bed and curled up in it. Alistair waited a moment and stepped out of the room. He closed the door and finally openned his eyes.

"Light, that woman will be the death of me. Now I need a cold bath." Alistair whispered as he walked away from Rose's room and off to the guest room for bed.


	8. Past Meeting

Don't own nothing but the rogue

* * *

Rose awoke feeling gorgy and oddly cold. She sat up and looked down as her sheets fell off her naked chest. Rose groaned to herself and turned to look at the other side of her bed, which was surprisingly empty and looked unslept in. She looked slightly confused and sighed in relief as she realized that she didn't manage to seduce Alistair or Varian in her drunken state. She turned to her bed side table to see a glass of water and a hangover remedy.

Rose smiled and drank the water as she stood up to gauge how drunk she had gotten. She swayed slightly, but her head didn't ache, so she assumed it wasn't too bad. As she looked down, she blushed at the sight of her completely naked body and probably how someone reacted to seeing it. She quickly got dressed and opened her door. She was nearly knocked over by the smell of something being cooked downstairs.

"There you are. Good morning." Alistair said as he noticed Rose coming down the stairs. She groaned slightly and made her way to a chair.

"How long was I out?" Rose asked. Alistair laughed and walked to the table to hand her a plate of food.

"It's almost 10 in the morning. I thought it would be best to just let you sleep after last night." Alistair said. Rose cringed slightly.

"Sorry about that. Bad habits die hard I guess. And thanks for not taking advantage of me." Rose said as she started to poke around at the food on her plate. Alistair laughed and sat across from her.

"Me take advantage of you? If Varian hadn't warned me, Light knows what you would have done to me." Alistair said with a slight laugh. Rose frowned.

"I tend to go a bit overboard sometimes." Rose said sadly. Alistair nodded.

"I can understand. Bad memories are hard to live with." Alistair said. Rose reached out for the goblet on the table and sighed in relief that it was just water.

"Must have nerves of steel to resist a drunken woman." Rose commented. Alistair blushed deeply and turned to look at something on the wall in hopes to regain his composure.

"Well, I've always had a hard time with seductive rogues. At least you didn't try to kill me." Alistair said as his face started to return to normal. Rose laughed.

"I wasn't your first?" Rose asked with a wink that caused his blush to deepen again.

"No, there was this one blood elf rogue that was working with the Argent Dawn. Woman damn near gutted me for not wanting to throttle her in the middle of the plaguelands." Alistair said. Rose laughed and sipped on the water.

"Now what's with you and rogues, huh? One leave ya outside naked all night?" Rose asked. Alistair shook his head.

"I don't know why. My sister seems to think I have a crush on this one rogue I met out in the Eastern Plaguelands a few years back. I doubt she's alive though." Alistair said. Rose got interested.

"Well, don't tell me she tried to seduce you too?" Rose asked hoping he would tell the story. Alistair nodded and then smiled at her.

"Nothing like slinking around naked in front of me and kissing me to the point my will melted away." Alistair said with a wink. Rose smiled knowing that at least he wasn't immune to her like every other man seemed to me.

"Well, out with it." Rose said. Alistair sighed and sat back in his seat.

"It was about ten years ago I think. I had been recently inducted into the Argent Dawn and was continuing my training at the Light's Hope Chapel. Tirion had sent a few of us new recruits to scout around the area to see if there was anything going on that might explain what was going on at New Avalon. I was scouting around until I feel in the Pestilent Scar in the middle of a group of ghouls and an abomination. The abomination went to strike me down when it froze in place and I noticed some of the ghouls were dead. That's when I finally saw her." Alistair started. He stopped to take a quick drink of water.

"Don't leave me suspense or I might throttle you for another reason." Rose said as Alistair shifted in his seat.

"She was tall for a human, long chocolate hair and hazel eyes. She glared at me as she took out another ghoul. 'Are you gonna help or make me do all the work?' She asked. I picked up my polearm and joined her in cutting down the ghouls. It felt so right, fighting next to her. And she was quick too, seemed to know where I was going and such." Alistair said. Rose giggled softly.

"Sounds like she didn't need to seduce you for you to fall for her." Rose laughed. Alistair gave her a look and she stopped.

"We managed to dispatch all the ghouls before her stun wore off on the abombination. Just before it broke I turned to her asked for advise. All she said was not to be under it when it fell." Alistair said. Rose tried to hide the shock as she heard herself say the same words in her head. "We took the damned thing out and I fell to my knees. My first real fight and all I could remember was the color of her hair and how quickly she moved around me. But after we were done, we heard something from above. Death Knights were talking about plans to attack the chapel. She convinced me to go back to the chapel to warn Tirion while she tried to stop them from returning back to their hold. I never saw from her again." Alistair finished sadly. Rose sat back in her seat and thought back to the days she spent before the Battle of Light's Hope happened.

* * *

Rose had been skulking about the Pestilent Scar for a few hours, looking for a way to get to the Ebon Hold. She had heard rumors that Arthas had returned and was now some evil scourge leader. She knew Geoff had fled to Northrend to join Arthas and suspected that the spineless bastard had joined Arthas. She knew her plan was a fool's errand, but she was going to see that bastard's inners ripped out of his worthless body.

As Rose stealthed around the scar, she noticed a clumsy paladin fall down into a horde of ghouls and an abomination. Rose moved to see if the man would be able to handle himself, but from the looks of it, he was young and barely wet behind the ears. She couldn't just watch him die so she jumped down behind the abomination and stunned it. She quickly took out several ghoul when she noticed the paladin just sitting there, watching her fight.

"Are you just going to gawk or are you gonna help?" Rose snapped. The paladin quickly nodded, picked up his polearm and joined her in the fight. Thanks to her paladin training, she was able to anticipate his attacks and moves so she could make sure his back was covered in case one of the ghouls got lucky. Once the ghouls were dead, they panted as they wanted for the stun to release the abomination.

"Any words of advice?" The paladin asked. Rose chuckled darkly and shook her head.

"Don't be under it when it falls." Rose said and the abomination came back to life. Rose quickly move to the creature's right while the paladin held it's attention. The boy caught on quick and started to attack the beasts legs while dodge it's heavy chains. Rose managed to get behind the thing and jumped onto its back, driving her daggers into it and killing it. Rose jumped off its back when it fell to the ground.

"Thank you, my lady. I don't think I would be alive if it weren't for you." The paladin said gratefully. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, can't let the world lose another paladin." Rose said sarcasticly. The paladin walked over to her and kissed her hand, which made Rose blush slightly.

"I am lucky though. My fall in here could have been my death. Thank you." The paladin said, still holding her hand. Rose pulled her hand out of his.

"Like I said, the world has lost a lot of good paladins, be a shame to lose another. Now if you excuse me." Rose said as she turned to walk away when something stepped on a tree branch above them. The paladin quickly pushed her up against the side of the scar, his arm across her chest. She glared down at the arm and was about to say something when voices could be heard from above.

"Are you sure he said soon, Koltira." Someone said with a slight metallic sound to their voice. It sounded like a human speaking.

"Yes, Arthas said in a few days we will take Lights Hope." Another voice said, with a thick thalassian accent, most likely the Koltira the other was speaking to. Rose looked over at the young paladin who was looking at her. He blushed as he noticed where his arm was and lowered it.

"Sounds like an attack on the Chapel. We need to warn them." Rose whispered. The paladin nodded and then frowned.

"We can't just let them leave." The paladin said. Rose nodded.

"You go back to the Chapel and warn them. Get them ready for the attack. I'll see what I can do about these guys." Rose said. The paladin placed a hand on her arm.

"I cannot allow you to do that." The paladin said as he looked into her eyes. She could almost see the heart on his sleeve. She pulled her hand away and shook her head.

"I'm not some damsel in distress in need of a knight in shining armor. I can handle myself. Besides, they need to be dealt with and someone needs to warn the chapel." Rose protested. The paladin shook his head.

"Then you go to the chapel and tell Tirion of the attack." He said. Rose laughed softly and shook her head.

"I think it would be best if I dealt with them. You could hardly handle a bunch of ghouls and an abomination. Trust me, I'll be alright." Rose said, hoping to reassure him. The paladin reluctantly nodded.

"Very well, may the Light protect you." The paladin whispered. Rose rolled her eyes, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and kissed him. The paladin nearly stumbled to the ground after they broke apart.

"I don't believe in the Light." Rose snapped.

"Then what was that for?" The paladin asked. Rose smiled and stealthed.

"I just wanted to feel something good, if I die today." Rose whispered and she climbed out of the scar. The paladin managed to shake off his shock and made his way back to the chapel.

Rose managed to catch up to the group of death knights, seven of them. Two of them were human, one seemed to be a bigwig of some sort. One was a blood elf, probably Koltira. Then the other four were a mix of horde and alliance races. She didn't recognized their faces and she didn't care. She slit their throats and stabbed their backs before any of the others could notice what was going on. She jumped onto the back of the blood elf when the human grabbed her by the scuff of her neck and threw her across the clearing they were in.

"Where the hell did she come from?" The blood elf asked. The human that had thrown her came towards her. She suddenly felt herself lifted off the ground and was pulled over to the second human.

"Warrose Silverwhite?" The man said. Rose looked up into the man's face and gasped.

"Darion Mograine?" Rose asked in shock.


	9. Revenge

Most of this chapter takes place right before the battle of Light's Hope Chapel, a memory of Rose's. Also, I'm using the written word to do things to people that I cannot do otherwise because of laws and stuff. So please enjoy and comment! Comments actually help inspire me!

* * *

Rose looked in shock as Darion looked down at her, hold her neck in his hand. Her eyes were locked into his and she noticed that the anger that had been there slowly faded into guilt and lust. She also found that he released her neck and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing her tightly against her body. Rose fought the sigh of contentment as the heat of his hold on her made her melt.

There had been a few times in her life that she carved for this moment, the moment Darion would sweep her off her feet and take her for his own. He would save her from all the evils of the world and ravish her with pleasures only he could give to her. There was a time she even begged him to take her, when she was pregnant and alone. He declined saying that it would ruin her marriage. If only he had given in, Garion would still be alive and he would not be a death knight.

"Darion, what are you waiting for?" The human death knight asked. Darion could only see Rose, the only thing he'd ever wanted in life and undeath. Her smell filled him completely causing his body to react in a way he could not control. He knew he had to have her and he knew that if he helped her, she might be willing to let him.

"She took out four of our best knights. Not to mention she tried to kill me as well." Koltira complained. Darion kept his eyes locked on Rose's. She could see the lust over take the guilt in his eyes and almost forgot why she was there. Why didn't he ever look at her like that when he was alive, when Garion was alive?

"She would make a fine addition to the King's knights, don't you think? She took out four knights and we didn't even notice until she went after you Koltira. Hell, if she hadn't we would have never known she was here." Darion said not taking his eyes off of her. Rose fought off the blush that wanted to color her pale cheeks.

"Are you crazy? She just tried to kill…" The human started to protest. Darion shook his head, pulled Rose close and placed a hand softly on her cheek. Rose fought the urge to lend into his hand.

"She knew Arthas and I believe she might have some other connections within the ranks. For now we will take her back and let Arthas decide what he wants to do with her." Darion said as he lightly grazed his fingers along her jaw line and smiled as he felt her shiver at his touch.

"Fine, but don't expect me to help you bring her back." Koltira said bitterly. Darion shook his head as he brought his hands to her and bound her hands.

"She won't be any trouble for me." Darion said aloud. He brought his mouth to her ear and Rose trembled with anticipation. "Not if she wants revenge." He grabbed her waist and hoisted her up onto his horse. Rose finally tore her eyes away from Darion and looked out ahead of them.

Rose calmed herself as Darion led his horse back to the death knight encampment beneath the Ebon Hold that hovered above. All manner of scourge ran amuck in New Avalon and death knights of all walks of life glared up at her. A glare from Darion made them back off. Apparently he was someone of great importance to just look at them to call them off. He seemed so much more confident and stronger now.

"Had he gone further earily, those two other death knights would have been in for a show. Why now?" Rose said in her head as she stared at Darion's back. They came to a platform and Darion wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the horse and held her close to him.

"Inform the king we've brought him a potential death knight and notify Geo too. It will be of great importance to him. I'll take her to the holding cells." Darion commanded. The two other death knights nodded and the four of them suddenly teleported up to the hold. Rose watched as the human and blood elf death knight walked away. Darion pulled on her waist and guided her to the holding cells.

"Why are you doing this? You know I won't willingly become some undead warrior for Arthas." Rose said. Darion stopped and pinned her to the wall. He wanted to strip her naked there and show her how a real man should be but he stopped short of almost capturing her lips in his. He could feel her breath on his face.

"I know you want revenge. And I'm going to help you get it. Geo will come see you before you are brought to Arthas. If he still retains something of his humanity he should just run off with you and abandon all of this." Darion said as he brought his mouth to her ear.

"What about you, Darion?" Rose whispered. Darion straightened up and looked down at her. She had always been an inch or so shorter than him.

"What do you mean?" Darion asked. Rose raised her bound hands to his face, brushed a stray hair from his face and caressed his face. Darion closed his eyes to relish the feel of her warm hand on his face.

"Would you just run off with me and abandon all of this?" Rose asked softly. Darion sighed, took a hold of her hands and dragged her to the holding cells. He placed her inside a cell and locked the door. He turned his back on her, trying to forget her question. Rose was about to press the question again when she heard voices.

"This is interesting news, isn't Geo. Thassarian and Koltira report that Darion thinks Warrose Silverwhite will make a good death knight. Wasn't she your wife?" Arthas said. Rose could recognize his voice anywhere.

"All that bitch is good for is a good fuck." A new familiar voice said. Rose could hear Darion grinding his teeth together. Whomever it was making him angry.

"I never got the pleasure of finding that out, Geoff. She wasn't in Lordaeron when I returned. Odd she would end up here and with Darion." Arthas said. Rose managed to untie her hands and glared at the ground. That bastard of a husband of hers was a death knight and just feet from her.

"That I'm not surprised about, her being with Darion. Those two have been fucking each other for years. That boy she had, said it was mine but had the nerve to name it Garion. I know who was his father. There was no way I was going to stand raising that bastard's son as my own. Snapped that kid's neck like a twig." Geoff laughed. Rose tried to fight off the tears that dared to fall. Darion turned around and looked into her eyes. He wanted to rush over to her and hold her, but he knew it would be better.

"Well she appears to be the last connection to your humanity. Though I wouldn't mind testing your theory of her other abilities first, you will need to kill her." Arthas said.

"I don't see why not. The bitch cheated on me once, why not have a go at her before she joins her little bastard?" Geoff said. Darion rammed his fist into the wall. He had never slept with Rose, though he had dreamed of it every night since he noticed she was a woman. He had opportunities to have her but chose to be the gallant knight. He had been there through her pregnancy and turned her down when she begged for him to take her. He had been there when her son was born, holding her hand during her labor. He should have stolen her away then and perhaps neither of them would be there.

"I'm sorry." Darion finally said. Rose looked over at him as he bent down to place a dagger behind a chair leg. "I'm so very sorry." Darion looked at her again. "To the left is to the king and to the right is an unguarded way out of the Hold."

"Why are you doing this?" Rose asked. Darion gave her a sad look and shook his head and went down to the right. Rose held her breath, trying not to cry. Suddenly Geoff came running into the holding cell room.

"Rose? Is that you?" Geoff asked. He looked the same as he did the last time she saw him. Short blonde hair and green eyes, slightly taller than her and smelled awful. Rose fought the rage that wanted to jump out of her body.

"Geoff, what happened to you?" Rose asked. He shook his head.

"There's no time for that, we have to get out of here before Arthas finds out." Geoff said as he franticly opened the cell and pulled her out of it into his arms. He felt odd and unsafe, unlike how she had felt in Darion's arms. He pulled her towards the door on the left but she pulled back.

"I heard some of the knights saying there was no guard this way." Rose said as she pulled him to the right. Geoff shook his head.

"There's an easy exit this way. Then we can talk." Geoff said. Rose frowned and nodded. As they passed the chair, she snatched up the dagger without Geoff noticing. She hid it behind her back and waited for her moment.

"So we're going to be alright?" Rose asked, feigning innocence. Geoff laughed to himself, thinking she was so gullible.

"Of course." Geoff said. He turned to look at her, to reassure her when a dagger slashed across his neck. Rose beheaded him and let his head roll down the hall. She gave into her rage and rammed the dagger into chest and pulled it down to his belly, watching his cold inners spill out of him. His blood covered her whole body as she trembled with rage. Suddenly she felt as if she was death gripped again and felt her blood soaked body pressed again another body, a cold but safe one.

"So you think you can just walk in here and gut my luientant, Rose?" Arthas asked behind the person holding her. She knew it was Darion holding her for his cold breath on the back of her neck calmed her rage.

"Calm yourself and I will see you free from here." Darion whispered. Rose didn't move but she let herself calm down.

"My lord, we're ready for assault on the chapel." A death knight said behind them.

"Good. Darion, put her back in her cell and I'll deal with her later." Arthas snapped and Rose heard him storm away. Darion carried her back to the cell and locked her in.

"I will try to save you from this fate, Rose. You deserve much more than this." Darion said. He went to leave but Rose grabbed his arm.

"Will you come with me this time?" Rose asked. Darion looked into her eyes and said nothing. He pulled himself away from her and ran to catch up with the rest of the army.

Rose sat down and it seemed like hours where slowly moving by as she listened to the silence in the halls of the hold. There was no training going on, no conversing in the halls, nothing. It was all eerrily silent. Rose took the time to think about what she would do now, after beheading and gutting her husband open. Her life from when her son had been put in the ground was to find Geoff and make him pay, what was she to do now that she had her revenge? She knew she didn't want to do it alone. She wrapped her arms around herself remembering how Darion had held her. Perhaps when he returned to free her, he would come with her and love her as she should be loved. She could see in his eyes that he wanted her and she would give herself to him, fully.

Suddenly fighting erupted throughout the hold and Rose shrank back against the wall of her cell. She stealthed in hopes that whatever was going on, she wouldn't be made a part of it. She covered her ears as the screams and cries of battle and death filled the halls. She hadn't been in Lordaeron for Arthas' return and had counted her blessings that she wasn't. Death cries were the worst cries she had ever heard. She didn't notice the sudden quiet or someone openning the door to her cell.

"Rose?" Someone whispered. Rose openned her eyes and saw Darion at door of her cell. He looked slightly different, like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. She jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Darion! You came back!" Rose cried. Darion blushed and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Rose. Her warmth meant so much more now to him that he was free of the Lich King. He wanted to hold her forever and love her much longer. But he had new responisbilities now and he would not be able to balance leading the Ebon Blade and loving her fully. He sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"I wouldn't let you rot in here. I almost thought the worst when I couldn't see you in here. There was alot of fighting going on here when Tirion helped us free ourselves from Arthas' control. I'm relieved to see you're unhurt." Darion said. Rose sighed and took in a deep breath, her nose filling up with his aroma.

"I'm better now that you're here and now we..." Rose was stopped by Darion placing a finger on her mouth.

"Please, I can't hear you ask. If I don't know then I can't mourn my decision." Darion said sadly as he let his hands fall down her sides and away from her.

"Your decision? And what would that be?" Rose snapped as she dropped her arms and crossed them on her chest. Darion looked down at his feet.

"I'm the leader of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. I will see Arthas dead for what he's done." Darion answered.

"What about me, Darion? I saw that look in your eyes. You can't blame Arthas for that." Rose snapped. In the back of her mind she could almost hear what he was about to say but hope it wasn't true.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I care for you a great deal, but you deserve to be with someone that can love you fully not have his attention split with something else." Darion said. Rose jumped over to him and held his hands. Darion slowly looked up into her crying eyes.

"I can help you. I'll fight by your side and we'll defeat Arthas together. Just please tell me that you won't just let me go." Rose said as the tears flowed down her face. Darion wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, pull her close and kiss her. He knew he couldn't though. If he did, he would leave her to a life where she would feel abandon and alone like Geoff had done. She needed a man that could hold her when she needed and be there for her. Darion could not do those things.

"Highlord?" A voice called from a doorway. Rose turned to see Thassarian. Darion pulled his hands away from Rose's and sighed.

"Thank you, Thassarian. I know you wish to return to Stormwind to find your sister. Please take Rose with you." Darion said. Rose cried harder as she moved towards Darion but he chains of iced her to the spot.

"Darion, please! Why are you doing this to me? You've been there for me through everything. Here I am, begging for you to give in to what you feel for me and you say no?" Rose cried. Thassarian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away. She franticly tried to break free. Darion turned around and walked away, letting the tears fall down his face. Rose watched him walk away from her and she stopped struggling against Thassarian.

"It's for the best. It would have never worked out." Thassarian whispered as he carried her threw a portal to Stormwind. Rose clasped as they arrived in Stormwind.

"It never does work out, not for me anyway." Rose whispered as she hit the ground. Thassarian hesitated to help her, but thought it wise just to leave her. Rose's heart broke that day, what little that had survived when Garion died. She had been beaten, raped and abused by the man she beheaded and gutted. She never found out who the man was that she had given her virginity to, but he was most likely dead after Arthas' attack on Lordaeron. Varian was happy with his wife and son. The one man everyone said adore her all of his life, she had seen it with her own eyes the lust he held for her and he rejected her.

There was nothing left for her, no love and barely a life. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't react as an arm pulled her arm over a shoulder and wrapped another arm around her waist. She couldn't feel or see what was going on, for she was worst than a death knight or the forsaken. She was just a shell of a person with no real purpose in life, only a death wish.

* * *

Alistair watched as Rose cried in front of him. He didn't know why she was crying. He had just told her why he had a slight obession with rogues. That surely wasn't something she would cry about. These weren't tears of happiness. He started to have a sinking feeling that maybe his story may have brought up something she didn't want to remember.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or brought up something painful." Alistair whispered. Rose looked up and looked at him, confused tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Why would you think that?" Rose asked. Alistair stood up, walked over to her, knelt down and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"You've been crying for the past twenty minutes. Emotional women are my weakness." Alistair said with a wink. Rose laughed and forced a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, my mind just drifted off to a memory I thought I had buried." Rose said softly. Alistair nodded as he wiped the tears from her other cheek.

"I will not push you to share but I will offer my shoulder if you need it." Alistair offered. Rose looked into his eyes and saw genuine concern. She let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried harder.

"Thank you." Rose whispered. Alistair smiled weakly and slowly put his arms around her back and rubbed her back. Rose soaked his shirt with her tears. Alistair scooped her up into his arms and carried her back upstairs to her room and laid her down her bed. He knew all her crying would make her fall asleep. She held onto him though.

"Fine, I'll stay. But no trying to use your tears to seduce me now." Alistair said with a slight laugh as he laid down on the bed on his back. Rose curled up next to him and placed her head on his chest. She let out a soft chuckle.

"I'll try to restrain myself. I can't help it if you're just so easy of a target." Rose said as she looked up at him and winked. Alistair blushed and wrapped his arms around her. Rose sighed and nuzzled into his chest. He felt her relax and slowly calm down. Soon she was asleep in his arms and Alistair let out a quiet sigh.

"You are truly going to be the death of me, woman. But it would be a welcomed one." Alistair whispered and closed his eyes for what seemed to be a moment and drifted off to a sweet dream of his chocolate haired rogue.


	10. Snow

**A/N - sorry for the slow updates. between raiding and other gaming I'm finding motivation is fincky. Of course, reviews would help get me in the gear to write more :D **

Don't own nothing but the rogue.

* * *

Alistair wrinkled his nose as he finished tying up his second fur coat as he stepped out of Ironforge. Rose had laughed back at her house when he didn't pack any warm clothes and threw some in for him. She had gave him a sly wink and told him he would thank her later for it.

Rose laughed as she and her tiger walked passed him. She pulled on a thick coat that looked a bit thinner than his two coats. He could still feel the cold in his legs. He groaned quietly to himself and pulled his horse forward to catch up to Rose.

"You'd think you would have gotten use to the cold in Icecrown." Rose laughed. Alistair groaned as he slowed in step with her.

"It's not as cold there as it is here." Alistair complained. Rose laughed harder.

"Whatever makes you feel better." Rose said as she jumped up on Aisha's back and the tiger took off down the mountain slope. Alistair grumbled under his breath, mounted his horse and took off after them.

Alistair, despite the fact he was miserable, felt more comfortable around Rose. After all the crying she had done the other day, she seemed to have warmed up to him and pushed aside whatever had been bothering her. Granted she had seemed to pick up the habit of picking on him instead of feeling sorry for herself, but whatever kept her smiling. He just had to figure out a way to keep himself from being a constant shade of red.

"So not much for snow are ya?" Rose asked as his horse caught up with Aisha. Alistair shook his head.

"Never really snowed in Theramore or the Plaguelands. How is it that you're use to it?" Alistair asked. Rose shrugged.

"Spent a few months out in the Storm Peaks and the mountains in Grizzly Hills. I've done some odd jobs around here as well. Helped soothe the heat of my anger." Rose answered. Alistair nodded and they continued for awhile in silence.

After awhile, Rose started to notice she was pulling on Aisha's reigns hard to keep the tiger on the path. The tiger's eyes darted back and forth, like she was tracking something in the bushes along side the road they were on. Rose was about to start questioning the tiger's sanity when a rabbit darted across the road and Aisha tried to make a run for it. Rose groaned and patted the tiger on her shoulder.

"Fine, I'll let you play just make sure you save one for me." Rose whispered to the tiger. She turned to look over at Alistair. "Aisha is apparently hungry and feels the rabbits are taunting her. So we'll stop and rest for a bit before we head through the North Gate."

"You know these parts better than I do." Alistair said as he watched Rose struggle with Aisha's reigns and tried not to laugh. Rose scoffed and got off the tiger. She quickly removed the saddle and pack and smacked the tiger on her backside.

"Go on then, you impatient thing. Don't forget to bring back one." Rose yelled as the tiger jumped into the bushes. Alistair jumped down from his horse and picked up the saddle as Rose picked up her pack. As they both stood up, they knocked their heads together. Alistair was quick to shift the saddle and reach out to keep Rose from falling.

"Not exactly the way I wanted to knock you off your feet." Alistair whispered under his breath. Rose caught it and blushed slightly. Alistair managed to hide the shock on his face when he noticed she had heard him. He stood up straight and cleared his throat as he carried her saddle to his horse. Rose lead him to a clearing just off the road where she started to build a fire, hoping Aisha would bring back a rabbit or two. Suddenly three headless rabbits flew into the air and landed next to Rose. Rose crinkled up her nose and glared out into the bushes.

"Thanks for the headless bunnies. No need to send the heads." Rose yelled. There was a soft growl that sounded like laughter. Rose shook her head and started to skin the rabbits. Alistair tied his horse to a tree and sat down next to Rose. He watched her skin the rabbits.

"Is it always like this?" Alistair asked, breaking the silent awkwardness that had come between them after his little whisper. Rose shrugged.

"It's different than when I would travel alone. Then again, she tends to chase after squirrels in Dalaran." Rose said with a slight laugh. "We're got a few days before we need to be at Chillwind, so we can afford to stop and indugle a bit."

"Dalaran? Where have you not been?" Alistair asked. Rose laughed as she went to gather some sticks to use for cooking the rabbits.

"Well, I think Thunderbluff and the Black Temple in the Outlands. I had a bad case of wonderlust a few years ago when Varian went missing. Being a rogue does help get into places that most Alliance people don't get to see. Well I did get caught in Orgrimmar, but Jaina was invisiting and convinced Thrall I didn't mean any harm." Rose explained as she set the rabbits on the sticks and put them on the fire.

"Wow, how did they catch you?" Alistair asked. Rose laughed.

"I accidently fell onto the table where Jaina and Thrall were having their meeting at." Rose said with a huge smile on her face.

"And he didn't attack you?" Alistair asked. Rose started to laugh harder as she realized he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well, it wasn't really a table as much as it was a bed. I was trying to see if I pilfer some trinkets from the Grommash Hold and didn't realize I was in someone's bedroom." Rose said. Alistair blushed furiously as it dawned on him what she was saying. She laughed and she turned her back to him so he couldn't see what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Alistair asked, though he was afraid to find out. Rose laughed and turned her head towards him, smiling devilishly at him.

"Just something to help cool you down before you melt all the snow." Rose said. Alistair frowned and was about to ask her what she meant when something cold and frozen hit his face.

"What in the..." Alistair started but something hit him again. He cleared off his face and saw snow in his hands. Rose laughed and he noticed she had a small snow ball in her hand.

"See, it cooled you down." Rose said. Alistair shot her a look and Rose took off running barely escaping the lunge Alistair made towards her. He quickly pushed himself out of the snow and took off after her.

"I'll give you something cold." Alistair laughed as he gathered up his own snowball, but Rose threw another one at him before he finished. He saw her sitting directly in front of him, gathering more snow, when he just lunged at her and laid her flat on her back. Rose managed to wiggle herself free and before he could grab her again, she stealthed.

"Now try to catch me." Rose said. Alistair tried to follow her voice or even her footsteps but she was good at hiding her tracks. Alistair knew he would just have to wait. He had worked with enough rogues to know they eventually get impatient and bored with a target they're trying to gode. She would make a mistake and he was waiting for it. Rose didn't know where this playful mood of hers came from, maybe his dislike for the cold snow had started it. She was having fun until he just stopped chasing her and stood there. It was like he wasn't even trying to find her. She balled up another ball of snow, stood right in front of him and threw it at him. As soon as Alistair saw the snow coming toward him, he jumped in the direction it was coming from and landed on top of Rose.

"Cheater." Rose grumbled as the two of them struggled against each other.

"I'm just playing your game, Rose. Don't get mad at me when I play to win." Alistair said with a smug look on his face. Rose frowned and threw snow in his face and managed to break free from him. She managed to get to her knees when Alistair jumped at her and grabbed her waist. Soon, Alistair had her pinned under him, holding her gently to into the snow in hopes not to hurt or scare her.

"Not fair that you've worked with rogues before." Rose whispered as she noticed how close he was. Alistair oddly felt young again, like the young man that had been in the plaguelands all those years ago and he was his lady rogue. Without thinking clearly, Alistair brushed his lips against hers softly at first, but the electricity that seemed to pass between their lips caused him to roughly push down further. His hands released her wrists and pulled at the long braided bun that sat on the back of her head. Rose found her hands quickly in his hair, deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes, Aisha returned to the small fire to find the two of them on each other. The tiger looked curiously at them as they breathed heavily through their noses as they kissed. Aisha hadn't been around Rose when Rose still socialized in a way that she and Alistair were. They started to moan and their hands started to wander down the others body when Aisha's curiousity got the best of her. Alistair soon found himself knocked off Rose, with his back in the snow and Aisha pinning him to the ground, licking his face.

"Aisha, what are you doing?" Alistair laughed as the cardboard like tongue licked his whole face. Her tongue reminded him of another tongue he had just been in close contact with and looked over to where Rose was. Unfortunately for him, she appeared to have stealthed. Alistair blushed deeply and hoped Rose was not angry at him. Aisha continued to lick him until he groaned and pushed her off of him. Aisha looked at him sadly and he laughed and placed a kiss on her furry cheek.

"The food's ready if you are done making out with my tiger." Rose said quietly. Alistair looked over at Rose by the fire. She didn't appear to be upset but she didn't appear to be anything. It was almost as if she was hiding her emotions. Alistair stood up and joined Rose by the fire.

"Look, about earlier, I just want to say..." Alistair started by Rose shook her head as Aisha curled up next to her.

"It was a heat of the moment thing. Nothing happened so don't worry about it." Rose said sadly. Alistair frowned as he took one of the rabbits that had been cooking. She was wrong, something had happened. Granted the heat of the moment might have brought it out, but there was something between them.

"Rose, please let me..." Alistair started again. Rose put her hand up.

"I don't want to hear it, Alistair. We're partners whether we like it or not. I'm too old to cling to a glimmer of hope. I'd rather just live in denial. Now drop it." Rose said. Alistair nodded and began to eat. Rose had felt the spark between them, but just didn't want to build it into a fire only for him to douse it out as soon as it was ablaze. They had a job to do and heart ache would only make things worst.

"There's something about all this that feels so right. If I have to bide my time, I will. I gave up on one rogue, I won't give up on you, Rose." Alistair thought. As he said to her before, if they were meant to be, then there would be another time for them.


	11. Uther's Tomb

**A/N - Just want to make a quick shout out to Storyteller's Dream for adding me to her favorites and CaptainPrice for the comments! Love to know that ppl are enjoying my work! Keep it all coming and I'll push out more. Sorry if this chapter is all sorts of odd, but I was having a hard time trying to recover from Rose's reaction to Alistair kissing her. Hopefully I was able to make it alright. Please feel free to leave a comment! Comments are the fuel to my crazy engine of story telling!**

* * *

Alistair ran ideas in his head, about ways he would try to get Rose to open up to him again. Since the incident in the snow, she had closed up to him. Like she was trying to protect herself from getting hurt again. He knew he liked her, that kiss they shared was constantly on his mind. It reminded him of that short kiss he had shared with the rogue in the Pestilent Scar those many years ago. Since meeting Rose, he had almost forgotten about her until he told Rose the story.

Rose nervously fiddled with Aisha's reigns as they continued through the Hinterlands. Her mind kept replaying what happened in Dun Morough. It had been ten years since a man had touched her like that. It both excited and scared her at the same time. There was a part of her that wanted to be held and loved, but another that didn't want to be left broke again.

They hadn't really spoken much for the past two days. Just the basic good morning, lets pack up and here's a good spot to camp for the night. Alistair thought he was going to go out of his mind with all the silence. Plus he wanted to know how she felt about what happened. How she really felt, not what she had told him.

As they left The Hinterlands and into the Western Plaguelands, Rose stopped Aisha and waited for Alistair to stop. She fidgeted slight and let out a loud sigh.

"It's been a long time since I've been in this area of Azeroth and I didn't get a chance to say good bye to Uther. I hope you don' t mind if we take one last detour." Rose said as she stared out in front of them. Alistair sighed to himself. She wouldn't even look at him.

"He was important to you. I completely understand and don't mind at all." Alistair said as he glanced over at her in hopes she would look at him. Rose nodded and pushed Aisha forward. They continued in silence to Uther's Tomb. Rose dismounted and turned to Alistair. He noticed she seemed to be devoid of emotions on her face, which made Alistair somewhat awkward.

"I'll be a few moments." Rose said quietly. Alistair shook his head.

"Take your time." Alistair said as he took Aisha's reigns and tended to the tiger and his horse. Rose sighed quietly and walked inside the tomb.

Rose slowly crept into the tomb to see the final resting place of a once beloved mentor. She felt somewhat betrayed as of late towards him, having just recently pieced together that he was the man she had given her virginity to. Of all the lovers she had in her life, he was the only one she longed to be with again, but never had the chance. She fell to her knees and laid her head on the top of his tomb, crying.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you? I wouldn't have spurn you. I would have loved you like a good woman would. You could have saved me from all of this." Rose cried. She knew it wasn't Uther's fault, but if he had just told her, he would probably still be alive and she would be fat and happy with child.

"_My dear, I never felt I was worthy of such a woman. I knew then you were quite a woman and you still are."_ Rose turned to see the ghost of Uther standing behind her. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? If I'm such a woman that a man must belittle himself, how does that make me feel? I'm some pretty little thing that should never know real love?" Rose snapped. Uther shook his head.

"_I was a fool, I know that now. I know for a fact that Darion kicks himself for not taking any of the chances that had been presented to him. I know that won't make things better now. But your resentment for men in your past is hindering men in your present and future."_ Uther said calmly. Rose scoffed.

"What men? There's no one but empty tempts to make me feel better. That people wanted to love me but were afraid to ruin my life. Well news flash! Leaving me alone is what ruined my life and killed my son." Rose cried and fell to the ground. Uther shook his head and sat down next to her. He wanted desperately to wrap his arms around her.

"_What about that draenei, Ultrablarg? He cares a great deal about you." _Uther asked. Rose wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Ultra? The little brother I always wanted? He cares about me, but not as much as he cares for Aly. Just seeing them sit there and stare into each other's eyes makes me want to kill something. It's just not fair. The sad thing is that I helped them admit their feelings, find their love for each other. I can't stand them and I resent them for having something that I can never have." Rose snapped.

"_What about your paladin friend outside who's starting to fall for you, bitterness and all?" _Uther asked with a slight smile on his face. Rose shook her head.

"He's just some fool that thinks love is meant for everyone and it makes everything better." Rose snapped. Uther shrugged.

"_Perhaps, but they always say that a man in love is a fool. What will you do when he realizes the woman he's obsessed over for the past 10 years is the very woman he's been traveling? You knew from the moment he quoted what you said to him that day that you were the one in his story. He's a good man and will probably fight to gain your true affections." _Uther said. Rose shook her head.

"If he knew that was me, his fascination with rogues with go away and I'll be alone for sure." Rose said sadly. Uther sighed and stood up.

"_Or perhaps he will be the man you need, sweep you off your feet and prove to you that you deserve to be loved. Alistair might surprise you in the end and make you forget about everything that's happened. Maybe even help you let go of Garion." _Uther said. Rose shook her head.

"No one could do that, not even alcohol." Rose said sadly.

"_I'm sure another child would help. Or several. The Light rewards those that put faith in it. You just need to believe that perhaps you two have been thrown together again to help you heal. Please promise me you will at least try?"_ Uther asked. Rose sighed in defeat and nodded.

"I will try." Rose whispered and she watched as Uther's ghost faded away. Rose sighed and pulled herself up. She slowly made her way out of the tomb and found Alistair talking to the mounts. She smiled slightly as she watched Aisha lick Alistair's face.

"I'm afraid, my dear, it doesn't work that way." Alistair laughed. Aisha pounced on him and licked his face some more. Rose shook her head and decided to save the poor man.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?" Rose asked as she yanked Aisha off him. Alistair looked up to gauge Rose's expression. She still seemed a bit distant, but at leas she was talking to him again.

"It wouldn't be very gentlemen like if I pushed her off." Alistair answered. Rose laughed softly and then sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just, it's been a long while and I don't trust myself not to get hurt." Rose said sadly. Alistair nodded and slowly got up to stand in front of her. He hesitated slightly before wrapping his arms around her, holding her.

"I understand. I told you once to wait, and I will wait as well. But that won't stop me from trying to work my charm on you all the same." Alistair whispered into her hair. Rose looked up into his eyes and tried not to cry. He seemed so sweet, but so did Geoff, in the beginning. She could trust Alistair to watch her back in battle, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to trust him with her broken heart.


	12. To the Undercity

**A/N - sorry to those that enjoy my story. I've been preoccupied with teasing a friend, writing my own original fiction and a few writing contests. Unfortunately, I've only been successful at the teasing since I'm dead bored at work and finding it hard to find the motivation to do anything else. I'm hoping to do a few updates within the next week or so. **

Don't own nothing but the poor rogue. Blizzard owns the rest.

* * *

"Ah, you must be the First Rogue Sylvannas asked me to fetch." An undead priest said as Rose and Alistair arrived at Chillwind Camp. Rose nodded and the priest smiled at them. Alistair tried hard not to be freaked out by the walking dead body.

"I'm Warrose and this is my partner Alistair." Rose said. The priest nodded his head toward Alistair in acknowledgement and then turned back to Rose.

"Good, I think these Argent Dawn types are getting annoyed with me asking every rogue that comes through here." The priest laughed. Rose joined in and shot a quickly glance at Alistair.

"Wouldn't be the first man I've come across recently with an odd obsession with rogues." Rose said. Alistair caught her meaning and looked away to hide his blush. He was glad she had taken up making fun of him again, it was better than her not talking to him at all.

"I see. Well my name is An'ador. Please to meet you both." An'ador said. Rose nodded and jumped down off her tiger.

"Well I'm guessing you're leading the way, or else the two of us are gonna have to fight our way in. Unless Jaina is visiting." Rose said. Alistair rolled his eyes and dismounted as well.

"As far as I know, Lady Proudmoorne has already arrived in the Undercity." An'ador said. Rose tried to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Really now?" Rose asked. An'ador nodded.

"She arrived the same time as the warchief." An'ador said. Alistair shook his head as Rose nearly fell down laughing.

"Rose, do try get it out now before we get there. I'd hate to see how an orc looks when it blushes." Alistair said. Rose managed to recompose herself and flashed an evil smile at Alistair.

"I'll try, but I won't promise anything. Thrall has a better understand of the world than you." Rose said. Alistair shook his head and An'ador motioned for them to follow him. The three traveled through the remainder of The Western Plaguelands into Tirisfal Glade. Rose tried hard to control her emotions as she saw the Ruins of Lordaeron come into view. She hadn't been back to the area since Garion died. Alistair watched as Aisha nudged Rose slightly and gave her a sypathetic look. He quickened his pace to stand next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Lady Sylvannas will give you time to look over the ruins. It's not often humans come here, right?" Alistair said softly, but knew An'ador could hear him. The undead man nodded.

"The Dark Lady has set aside the time for you to find closure, should you want it. From what I was told of you, you were native to this land." An'ador slurred out. Rose sighed and swallowed the sob that wanted to escape from her mouth. She wouldn't sob in front of the undead priest, giving him the satification. Alistair wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, to comfort her, but knew that it might cause her to close up again.

"Yes, I would much like to walk about the ruins if possible." Rose said softly, afraid that if she spoke louder, she would burst into sobs.

"You will be very pleased to know that the Dark Lady has someone who tends to the graveyard in the palace grounds. She wanted me to make sure you knew that it has been protected from the corruption of the Lich King or the Scourge. We treat those that have been deceased here with great care, as we wish we had been given." An'ador explained. Rose nodded silently, afraid to open her mouth.

Alistair's jaw dropped in awe of the ruins. He could only imagine what the once grand city looked like before Arthas had destroyed it. Judging by the tiger's constant sympathetic nudges to Rose, she wasn't too thrill to see her home in this state. He didn't know what he would do if he saw Theramore in such a state. As they walked through the gates of the ruins and headed towards the enterance to the Undercity, an undead woman appeared at the entrance way. In a matter of seconds she closed the gap between her and Rose and wrapped herself around the surprised rogue.

"Warrose Silverwhite! I never thought I'd see you again, especially after all that's happened." The woman said excitely. Rose forced a smile on her face and managed to push away enough to see who had just jumped her. Recongizing the woman, her smiled became a bit devilish.

"At first I thought you were Thrall, mistakening me for a particular mage." Rose said. The undead woman laughed.

"I seperated them about an hour ago. I think you'll have to drop in on them again to get them to part long enough for us to talk." The woman said. The two laughed as Alistair stood next to his horse and Aisha, looking confused. An'ador cleared his throat and bowed to the undead woman.

"Dark Lady, is there anything else you require of me?" An'ador asked. Alistair tried to hide the shock on his face as he realized that the woman that was still tightly wrapped around Rose was Sylvanas Windrunner, the Dark Lady of the Undercity. Sylvanas shook her head.

"No, just make sure that our guests' rooms are ready for them. I'm sure it's been a long journey. And please make sure that neither of them are near the Warchief or Lady Proudmoore's rooms." Sylvanas said. An'ador bowed and left. Rose laughed.

"What good is that going to do? I'm sure Varian can hear them from Stormwind." Rose laughed. Sylvanas joined her and Alistair could only blush. Sylvanas let go of Rose and turned to look over Alistair.

"I see you finally moved up in the world, Rose. Nobles, Knights and Kings are beneath you. Figuratively anyway, I'm sure there's a few who would like to literally be..." Sylvanas said but stopped as Alistair's face turned crimson and Rose snorted as she nudged the banshee.

"I think he met most of them in the past few days. But all joking aside, I heard the royal graveyard was preserved." Rose said. Sylvanas gave Alistair a look that scared the life out of him before turning her attention back to Rose.

"Yes, and the meeting won't be for another few hours. I'm still waiting for Lor'themar to arrive. It seems that Varian has decided that you will represent all of the Alliance." Sylvanas said. Rose nodded.

"I can think of more uncomfortable things. Now if you excuse me." Rose said. Sylvanas nodded and walked towards the entrance to the Undercity. She paused for a moment to see if Alistair would follow.

"I guess I'll see you at the meeting." Alistair said softly as he started to walk towards Sylvanas. Rose reached out for his wrist before she realized what she was doing. She swallowed hard and shook her head.

"Please, I don't think I can do this alone." Rose said softly. Alistair nodded and so did Sylvanas. She motioned for someone behind her and a stable hand came and took the reigns of the mounts.

"They'll be treated good, not as well as the last Royal Stable hand treated the mounts." Sylvanas paused to wink at Rose, who laughed. "I'm sure they will be fine though."

"Thank you." Rose whispered as she wandered off into the Ruins with Alistair following behind her.


	13. Ruins of Lordaeron

**A/N - sorry its taken so long for an update. been working on five different projects. one being don't hit my head on my desk at work. hopefully i can keep the ball rolling! Comments also help keep the butt monkey muse with me instead of chasing banannas. Feel free to leave one! comment... not bananna. **

* * *

Alistair followed behind Rose as they walked through the ruins of Lordaeron. Even the ruins looked like nothing he had seen before and was counting his blessings that he got this rare opportunity to see it. This was horde territory now and it was extremely rare that anyone in the alliance were allowed to walk freely in their capitals.

Rose wandered into the ruins of the palace and found the graveyard. The headstones looked relatively well kept for being in a ruin. Many of the headstones looked like they had been recently restored. As Alistair stood next to her, he caught sight of an undead girl places flowers at the foot of a headstone that was in the shape of a small, well carved, phoenix. The girl turned around and looked over at them.

"You must be Warrose. Lady Sylvannas said you would be stopping by here. I hope you don't mind that I changed the gravestone on this one. His soul asked for this." The girl said. Rose frowned as she walked over to the stone and then looked at the girl.

"What do you mean, his soul?" Rose asked. Alistair could almost see the veins on her arms jump out. The undead girl shook her head.

"Oh, no. What I mean is, um? I'm a priest and I can hear the souls of the deceased. I've actually made sure these poor souls stay here. This young one wanted something special and since I'm good with stone, I made it for him. He's such a sweet soul. It makes me cry when I hear his song." The priest said. Rose touched the gravestone.

"Could you give me a moment please?" Rose managed to get out. The priest nodded and turned to walk away. Alistair shifted from foot to foot as he watched Rose fall to her knees and start to cry. Alistair wanted to rush to her side and hold her in his arms. He hesitated though. They had decided that there was something between them, but they would take it slow. This had to be a step in the fast direction.

"I'll leave you at it." Alistair said softly. He watched as Rose turned around, her eyes watery and red, and looked at him. His heart damn near broke in half just looking at how she looked.

"Is that what you want?" Rose managed to say between shudders from sobs. Alistair shook his head.

"No, I want to give you what you want." Alistair answered meaning it in every sense but Rose took it as for the moment.

"Please don't hold back. Everyone holds back or expects me to ask." Rose murmured. Alistair fluidly moved to her side and wrapped himself around her. Rose immediately buried her face into his chest and resumed crying. Alistair pulled her close with one arm and stroked her hair with the other.

"Shush, now. He's in the light. I'm sure he's waiting for you, and will still be waiting for you." Alistair whispered as he rocked her back and forth. He pulled her closer to his body and kissed the top of her head, wishing he could absorb her pain and take it away from her.

"I just miss him so much. It wasn't fair how he was taken from me. Killing that bastard didn't make the pain go away. There have been times I wish Darion had let Arthas kill me there if I knew the bastard wouldn't have turned me into a death knight. Maybe it would have been better, I wouldn't have felt so empty or felt at all." Rose gushed out.

"But then you wouldn't be here, with me." Alistair whispered softly. Rose sighed pulled on his shirt.

"I still remember that day though. Just not the same way as you do." Rose whispered into his shirt. Alistair frowned.

"What day?" Alistair asked softly. Rose pushed away from him and looked up into his eyes.

"The first day we met, in the pestilent scar. I've thought about it more since that day in the snow, remembering that kiss." Rose said softly. Alistair's mind suddenly caught on to what she was saying and his mind remember the face of the rogue he had fought with. The woman from back then and the woman in his arms were the same.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alistair asked softly. Rose pulled herself close to him again.

"I don't know. I was just scared that when you realize it was me, you wouldn't be so…" Rose said sadly, but stopped when Alistair lifted her chin and lowered his lips to hers. It was a soft, loving kiss that Rose wanted so badly to deepen, but as she started to pull herself closer, Alistair ended the kiss and pulled away slightly. Rose looked up into Alistair's eyes in confusion. Alistair smiled down at her, kissed her on her forehead and shook his head.

"Before you even start to get upset, I think I'd rather not have an extremely intimate moment next to your son's grave. Also, I'm afraid with all your sneaking around, we might get attacked by a certain orc looking for revenge." Alistair said softly as he brushed her hair back off her face. Rose swallowed slowly and then laughed.

"Figures that someone would want me, only to be chased away by Thrall." Rose laughed. Alistair shook his head.

"If I was going to be chased away, It would have been by Artemis. That woman scares me." Alistair replied. He stood up and helped Rose to her feet.

"Really?" Rose asked. Alistair nodded.

"You know what they say, hell hath no fury to a woman scorn. Granted if I cross her, I probably crossed you first. Then I'll most likely be dead anyway. You are an evil woman when you are denied something you want." Alistair said as he drew her into his arms for one last kiss that caused her knees to buckle.

"Then perhaps you should just give me what I want." Rose whispered softly. Alistair smiled and looked into her eyes.

"I plan to. Just have to be patience. We are here for a reason." Alistair pointed out. Rose sighed and straightened up.

"Alright. Lets get this over with." Rose said as she attempted to stop off towards the entrance to the Undercity while swaying her hips at the same time. Alistair laughed and followed behind her.


	14. Damaged

**A/N - Sorry it took so long to update. I was having a hard time trying to figure out where I wanted to go with this chapter. Just a heads up, there is a bit with Geoff here and since he wasn't a nice guy, it's not going to be very nice. I kept it short and not too descriptive. Hopefully you'll enjoy! kinda... ish. Eh, I'll stop now.. lol Please feel free to leave a comment!**

* * *

Rose sat at the table, drumming her fingers on it and glaring across at Thrall. Thrall frowned as he watched her. Rose was bored and Lor'themar was taking his sweet time getting to the Undercity. She needed something to do and was trying hard not to make fun of Thrall.

"Do you have something to say to me, Rose?" Thrall asked. Alistair groaned with Jaina, both knowing that Rose was looking for a opening.

"Not really, just thought I would see what it's like to be Varian for awhile. It's rather dull, just glaring at you and such. I would try to be someone else for awhile, but that might hurt." Rose hinted. Alistair rolled his eyes, Thrall's face turned slightly darker green and Jaina blushed.

"You couldn't help it, could you?" Alistair scolded. Rose shruged.

"Not my fault he makes it easy." Rose said as she started to laugh. A few chuckles joined Rose as the door to the room opened and the Regent Lord of Silvermoon walked in.

"Please forgive my tardiness. There was an urgent matter that I had to attend to." Lor'themar said as he walked in and sat down in the empty chair to Thrall's left. Lor'themar looked over at Alistair and Rose and frowned.

"Nothing a good hair dresser couldn't fix?" Rose murmured. Thrall laughed.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. When did Varian become a woman?" Thrall laughed. Rose stuck out her tongue.

"I was going to ask who this lovely woman was, but if this is Varian..." Lor'themar started. Rose tried to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Alistair tried to keep his calm. It had taken him two weeks for her to accept his advances and he wasn't about to let some blood elf step in and whisk her away from him. Rose placed a hand on Alistair's knee and shook her head.

"Well, now that we're all here, what is this all about?" Rose said in clear orcish. Lor'themar was impressed that a human would know orc and wondered what else this woman knew. Thrall cleared his throat and began to talk. Rose murmured to Alistair a few points of what Thrall was saying in common since the man didn't know any of the Horde languages. She was also trying desperately to ignore Lor'themar staring at her with a sickening kind of lust in his eyes. It reminded her of the last time someone looked at her like that.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Rose was about five months pregnant and was excited that she had received word that Geoff was coming home for a few days. Arthas had him chasing around rumors of plagued crops. She busied herself in the kitchen making dinner for him, hoping that they could have a nice night together. It had been such a long time since she had been held in a man's arms.

Geoff busted in the door, causing the walls to shake. Rose jumped a little in surprise at the sudden noise but smiled as her husband walked in the door. Geoff took in her looks and sneered in disgust for a moment. He hadn't been to thrilled when she had told him that she was pregnant. He had insisted that it wasn't his, but she was quite sure it was his and no one else's. He face quickly turned to lust as he moved quickly to pin her up against the wall and forced his tongue into her mouth.

Rose was a little excited about the sudden intimacy of the moment. It had been almost three months since the last time she had sex and was in dire need. She felt uncomfortable with the situation when he ripped her skirt up to her waist and thrust his pelvis into her. It caused the baby to shift onto her bladder. Rose managed to push him away for a moment.

"I'm glad you're home, love. Do you mind backing off just a little? You're hurting me and the baby." Rose asked. Geoff scoffed and grabbed her wrist.

"Then we'll do this another way." Geoff said as he dragged her to the bedroom. The excitement in Rose started to drain as Geoff threw her to the bed onto her back and tugged her skirt over her waist. Geoff pulled his pants over and released his hard erection and without warning, rammed it into her, abusively. He pounded hard and fast, caring only about his own pleasure and not about Rose or their baby.

"Geoff, please. You're hurting me." Rose cried. Geoff laughed.

"I like it when a woman cries. Shed some tears for me, bitch. Maybe I can give that bastard's kid some brain damage." Geoff snapped as he continued to plow away in her. Rose squeezed her eyes shut and prayed he would finish soon. This wasn't what she wanted or had planned and it hurt. The baby was forced to move up and down her body. She tried her hardest not to let the tears fall, but the pain was just so great. It felt like he was ripping her in half and she didn't understand why.

After about ten minutes of him attacking her, he finally reached his climax and pulled out of her. He stood up and looked down at her as he pulled back up his pants. He laughed as he looked down at her.

"I had heard some of the men say that fucking a pregnant woman was good. Maybe its just you, letting everyone else under your skirt." Geoff sneered. Rose frowned as she pushed her skirt down.

"I don't know why you keep thinking that, Geoff. I have been faithful to you and you do this to me and your baby." Rose said. Geoff growled and slapped Rose so hard she fell off the bed.

"That baby isn't mine. You should do the right thing and kill it when it's born. It'll only cause you more problems, unless you plan on running off with that bastard, Darion. Now before you get all weepy on me, Arthas needs me to head out to the Outlands. I'll be gone for awhile so you can fuck anyone you like. I just better not see that baby when I get back." Geoff said and then he stormed out of the house. Rose let the tears fall down her face as the pain became overwhelming.

Uther happened to be walking by Rose's small home when he smelled smoke and noticed the door was wide open. He ran in, hoping that Rose and the baby were okay. He found that someone was burning in the kitchen and tended to it. It was odd that Rose would let something burn like that, unless her and that jerk off of a husband of hers were going at it.

The house was silent, which was odd. Geoff had just come back and they should have at least been talking about what was happening. Uther went to investigate and found Rose crumbled on her bedroom floor, crying. He wanted to put his fist through that boy's head for all the pain he put Rose through. He went to Rose's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, are you alright?" Uther asked. Rose wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at her former mentor and nodded her head.

"I'm alright, Uther. Geoff had to leave suddenly and I guess being pregnant is making me all moody. Thank you for the concern." Rose said. Uther could tell it was a lie, but he knew it wouldn't do any good to press the matter. It would only upset her more.

"Well, it looks like your dinner is ruined. Why don't you come with me and we'll see about getting you and that baby something to eat?" Uther offered. Rose smiled sadly and nodded. Uther was always so kind to her, why couldn't Geoff be more like him. The thought of Geoff brought back the memory of what he just did to her and she buried her face into Uther's chest and cried. Uther sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"What a waste of time that was. Next time, Varian can suck it up and go to his own meetings. Or at least not make me go to them." Rose complained as she, Jaina and Alistair left the meeting room.

"In a perfect world, Rose." Jaina said. Rose sighed and started to walk away.

"I need to get some air. All that puke smell is making me sick." Rose snapped as she walked off. Alistair frowned.

"What happened to her all of a sudden?" Alistair asked aloud. Jaina sighed.

"Sometimes little random things remind us of the bad things that have happened to us in life. It's best just to let her cold down for a bit on her own." Jaina said and left Alistair to think alone.

Rose managed to find a way out into the ruins above the Undercity. She found the spot she use to go to hide and cry as a child. The view of the land and greatly changed since then. Maybe this was the reason why Varian had made her come here. Maybe she would finally get over the past and move on.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Rose turned around to see Lor'themar looking up and admiring the sky before he turned his gaze onto her. "But not as lovely as you are."

"Thank you for the flattery, but I think it's best to save that for someone who wishes it." Rose said as nicely as she could. Lor'themar laughed.

"Every woman wishes to be flattered. It's a way for us humble men to let them know we find them appealing." Lor'themar said smoothly. Rose started to back away and could feel the panic course through her body. She found feel her heart pounding faster and her breath hard to keep. Lor'themar looked at her confused. Was this how all human women acted around men?

"If you excuse me, I think I've had enough air and maybe I need to lay down." Rose said as she pushed passed the blood elf and ran back inside. As she got inside the Undercity gates, she ran into Alistair.

"Rose? Are you alright? I was just coming to see if you wanted company." Alistair asked. Rose's heart slowed down and she sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Being near him made everything better and she didn't know why. She knew one thing, she wasn't about to give it up.

"I'm fine now. I think I might need to lay down for a bit." Rose said. Alistair wrapped his arms around her and nodded.

"I'll walk you to your room." Alistair said as he started to guide her to the rooms that Sylvannas had set aside for them. Rose looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Do you think you could stay with me? I don't want to be alone." Rose asked. Alistair smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course. Besides, Thrall asked me to keep an eye on you anyway. Didn't want you to fall in on him again." Alistair said with a smile, hoping to cheer her up a bit. Rose's face brightened up and she pushed him a bit.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Trying to keep me prisoner so he can have a bit of fun." Rose said with a slightly smile.

"Yes, that is why I agreed to it. A diabolical plan to keep you out of his room and trapped in my arms." Alistair said with a slight blush. Rose smiled wider and pulled him closer to her.

"Whatever will I do, trapped in the arms of an evil paladin out to steal my virtue?" Rose asked looking up at him with a devilish look on her face. Alistair blushed deeper.

"You have some sick pleasure making me blush like this, don't you?" Alistair asked. Rose laughed and nodded.

"Plus I'm cold and this is better than building a fire." Rose laughed. Alistair opened the door to her room and closed the door behind them. He walked her over to the bed and sat her down.

"There's something I've wanted to do all day since Lor'themar walked into the meeting." Alistair said. Rose shook her head.

"Don't let that pretty boy get to you. I like my..." Rose stopped in mid sentence when Alistair brushed his lips against hers. Suddenly nothing else mattered but Alistair kissing her, which she was more than happy to allow happen. Alistair wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Rose sighed as she opened her mouth and ran her tongue gently across his mouth. Alistair moaned softly as he opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to mingle with his.

Alistair could feel Rose melting into his body and the tension he felt earlier was gone. He knew she would probably want to go a bit further than just kissing, but this is all he wanted at the moment. If he was going to be that intimate with her, he wanted his first time not to be in the middle of a Horde capital and no where near Lor'themar. Though he would like to parade around the bastard that the better man got the woman, but he wouldn't want a special moment like his first night making love to Rose be to show off to another man. Hopefully Rose would understand.


	15. Off to Theramore

**A/N - I made the last post so early this morning and I'm surprised to get out another chapter so quickly. Working two different fanfics at once with a main character that has the same name in both of them. Almost mixed up the two for a bit. Good thing I read through it a bit. I'd feel dumber than I already am. LOL! Enjoy and feel free to comment! Its greatly appreciated! ;)**

* * *

Alistair woke up with Rose's hands pinned down on his naked chest. Somehow during their intense kissing, she had managed to remove his shirt and attempted to remove his pants. He explained to her his feelings about the situation and she pouted for a few minutes. She soon forgot about her pouting when he kissed her again. He made a mental note to make sure that if she started to get too pushy or cranky that kissing her would help smooth things out, or at least keep her quiet.

Alistair let go of her hands and chuckled as they wrapped around his waist and pulled him to her tightly. She was either awake or it was a reflex. He didn't mind it though, as long as it meant that his pants were going to stay on. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up on his chest.

"You are a bad person, sir paladin." Rose mumbled under her breath. Alistair chuckled and kissed the top of Rose's head.

"And you, my dear woman, are charmingly evil. Here you are worried that I'm going to steal your virtue when you were fully intending on stealing mine." Alistair pointed out.

"How could I resist such a delectable man? Just having my hands on you is not enough for me." Rose said seductively. Alistair laughed and shook his head.

"I was merely giving you a sample last night. A taste of things to come that you can take full advantage of once we're back in Alliance territory and I don't have to worry about a orc dropping in on it. That would be a traumatic experience to tell the grandkids." Alistair joked. Rose pushed herself up.

"Grandkids? We've never had sex yet and you're talking about grandkids?" Rose asked, sounding a bit shocked. Alistair laughed again.

"I'm sorry if I presumed, Rose. I don't intend on using you for the night and then putting you aside for something better. I hope you do remember that you are the very rogue I've been pining over for almost 10 years." Alistair explained. Rose sighed.

"I guess it's just a little overwhelming for me. The first baby I had, the father didn't want anything to do with it and now you're talking about grandkids. I guess I will try my hardest not to mess this up." Rose said. Alistair nodded and kissed her nose.

"I'm quite taken with you, Rose. I think if you gutted me, I would still see you to be a beautiful death goddess that you are." Alistair gushed. Rose blushed deeply.

"Death Goddess, am I?" Rose asked sheepishly. Alistair nodded.

"What other kind of goddess might you be? I can't think of anything more appropriate for you. One last beautiful sight before death." Alistair said with a sigh. Rose chuckled and picked up a pillow to hit him with it.

"I'll give you a sight before death." Rose said as she continued to beat him with the pillow. Alistair laughed as he managed to pull the pillow out of her hands and pin her down to the bed.

"Quite a sight indeed." Alistair said as he lend down and crushed his lips against hers. Rose's body felt flush against his as their kiss deepened slowly. She enjoyed how he would hesitantly move further with his kisses, not forcing her to move any faster than she wanted. Almost as if he was afraid if he did, she would pull away from him completely. With a tongue like his, she wasn't planning on pulling away until she at least got to feel it in other places, one place in particular she wouldn't wait to have his tongue all over her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Alistair nervously joined Jaina and Rose as Jaina opened a portal to Theramore. It was going to be his first time back in five years and this time he was bring home a woman. His mother was going to be thrilled and his sister was going to give him hell. It would be even more so when she finds out that Rose is the rogue he had spent almost two years outwardly moping around about. He hoped that his family wouldn't scare her away.

"Goodbye, Thrall." Jaina whispered to the orc and Thrall whispered something in orcish to her. Jaina blushed slightly and Rose laughed. Thrall shot her an angry look.

"Would it make you feel better if I sent you a letter telling you when and where so you can interrupt me?" Rose asked. Thrall laughed.

"You getting action? I thought you watched because you couldn't get any?" Thrall laughed. Rose stuck out her tongue at the shaman.

"You're just jealous because you're stuck with Jaina." Rose snapped. Jaina laughed slightly and placed a soft hand on Thrall's.

"We'd better leave now before things get worst." Jaina said. She placed a sweet kiss on Thrall's cheek and the three humans walked through the portal. As they walked out of the portal, they arrived in Jaina's tower on Theramore Island. Rose could feel the tension rolling off Alistair.

"Would you two like to stay for tea?" Jaina asked. Rose smiled and shook her head.

"I'm suppose to scare off Alistair's family so they could disown him." Rose said jokingly. Jaina laughed.

"I doubt that. The Theriens are extremely nice and welcoming people, much like I am." Jaina said. Rose smiled and linked her arm with Alistair's.

"Good, then there's nothing to worry about. I'll try not to be my usually bitchy self and they'll love me." Rose joked. Alistair nodded absently.

"Sure, lets go meet my parents that aren't expecting me or know anything about you." Alistair mumbled under his breath. Rose pulled him close and kissed his cheek as they made their way down the tower steps.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best to behave. It's good that I'm meeting them before I corrupt their sweet little boy." Rose said with a devilish smile that she hoped would cheer him up. Alistair weakly returned the smile.

"Yeah, best behave." Alistair murmured. All he could think of was his family and how they were going to scare the best thing that happened to him away. Somehow he just knew that either his sister was going to say something embarrassing or his mother would tell a story about his early paladin training. Rose would be disgusted and run back to Stormwind.

Rose sighed to herself, the silence between the two of them making her anxious. What if his family didn't like her at all? Here you had Alistair, a fine paladin who stood firm to his beliefs no matter how tempting it was to break them. Then you had Rose, a broken shell of a woman who killed her ex husband after he killed their son. What mother would want her son to be involved with a woman like Rose? Maybe it wasn't too late to convince Alistair that maybe it would be better to do this another time and run off the Stormwind. Jaina could open up a portal and they could be in the comfort of her home by nightfall.

"Alistair! You're home!" A woman cried as they reached the entrance to the tower. The woman was beyond gorgeous in Rose's mind. Long, wavy blonde hair, green eyes and an hour glass body shape wrapped in a pale green dress made the woman look perfect. Rose wanted to cry right there as the woman wrapped her arms around Alistair's neck and pecked him on the cheek. Alistair blushed as he tried to pull the woman off him.

"Anya, how did you know I was going to be here?" Alistair asked. Anya winked and smiled.

"Jaina told me that she was going to see you in the Undercity and I asked her to send my regards to you." Anya answered. Alistair nodded and Rose cleared her throat, hoping to end the awkward moment for herself. This girl had to be an ex lover or something.

"I'm sorry. Anya, this is Rose. Rose, this is my older sister Anya." Alistair said. Rose hid the shock on her face to find that this gorgeous creature was his sister. She sighed in relief as she held out her hand to greet Anya. Anya smiled and wrapped her arms around Rose in a hug.

"I'm so pleased to finally meet you, Rose. Alistair was always so determined to find you one day and he has." Anya said. Rose frowned.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. Anya smiled wider.

"You're his little rogue crush from the plaguelands, right?" Anya asked. Rose nodded relucantly and Alistair cleared his throat.

"Anya is a seer, so to speak. She can see into someone's past and sometimes people's futures. It made her rather annoying growing up with her." Alistair complained. Anya scoffed and then laughed.

"There's nothing to worry about right now though. Come, Rose. I've given Mother a heads up that we would be having company and she's just going to love you. I know it! I hope you like roasted quail. It's Father's favorite." Anya wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder and dragged her to the Therien home. Alistair took in a deep breath and prayed that his whole family wasn't around. That would just be the icing to the the disaster cake that was his family. Hopefully they wouldn't scare her away.

* * *

**Nothing more scarier than meeting the parents of a mate. Who should be more scared though, Alistair due to his family might scare Rose off or Rose hoping that Alistair's family won't hate her? If only life were just that simple, eh?**


	16. Meet the Theirins

**A/N - sorry it's been so long since an update. too much stuff on my tiny plate. hopefully it was worth the wait. enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Mom, we're home!" Anya yelled as she walked through the door of the large house by the docks. Rose's nose was assaulted with the sweet smell of cinnamon and something roasting. She started to feel anxious as she walked through the door behind Anya. The Theirin house was nothing like her small house in Stormwind, granted it was only her that had lived there so she didn't need such a huge house. The front door led to a large sitting room with a fireplace with at least 10 places to sit. Most of the chair were made of fine dwarven stone and covered with lavish elven pillows. Anya laughed.

"Before Alistair came along, we use to live in Dalaran. When he was about two, I got my first vision and insisted Father move us to Theramore. The mages of the Kirin Tor weren't very happy with me, but I refused to eat anything. That's when Mother insisted as well. She loves to cook and hate it when people don't eat it." Anya explained. Rose nodded and sighed. She couldn't remember if her mother liked to cook or not. She barely remembered her mother at all.

"My baby boy!" A woman cried as she appeared from the door on the other side of the room. She looked exactly like Anya but a little older. The saying, 'if you want to know what a woman will look like when she gets old, look at her mother,' entered Rose's mind. Their mother ran up to Alistair and wrapped herself around him. Rose laughed as Alistair turned beet red but slowly wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Hello, Mother." Alistair managed to get out. His mother only tightened her hug. She was happy to see her son home.

"ALISTAIR!" A pair of small persons cried as two little shapes ran past Rose and latched onto Alistair's legs. They were twin brunette girls, most likely seven or eight years old. They had the same face as Alistair's mother, but their eyes were an interesting color of teal. The father of this family must have brown hair and blue eyes, Rose deduced. One of the twins noticed Rose and immediately abandon her brother to latch onto Rose.

"I'm Kyra." The girl attached to Rose's right leg said. Rose smiled and went to bend down to talk to the little girl when the second girl tackled her to the ground.

"I'm Cara!" The second girl cried. Rose laughed as the two girls were now on her chest. She couldn't tell which one was which since Cara tackled her before she could get a good look at Kyra. There was just a slight difference in the girls, one had deep blue eyes and the other had teal. She was about to ask who was who again but a pair of large hands appeared and picked up the one with the blue eyes.

"Girls, how many time do I have to tell you not to attack guests in this house?" The man said. Rose swallowed hard as she recognized the man. She couldn't remember his name, but she remembered his face. He was a good friend of her father's and was the one that delivered the news of her father's death. He gave her a look, trying to see if he knew her from somewhere as well.

"Mom, I'm going to be here for a day or so. Let go." Alistair whined as he tried to struggle free from the woman. His mother sighed and let him go. Alistair walked over and picked up the other twin and helped Rose get to her feet.

"Thanks." Rose whispered. Alistair nodded and put the twin down.

"Well everyone, This is Warrose Silverwhite. We're partners in the Argent Crusade. Rose, this is my family." Alistair announced. Rose smiled shyly at them and Alistair's mother smiled widely at her as she came to wrap her arms around Rose.

"It's nice to finally meet you, sweetie. Alistair went on and on about you after the whole plaguelands thing. Anya told me about it after he left." His mother said.

"Silverwhite? Any relation to Garen and Locena?" Alistair's father asked. Rose nodded sadly.

"They were my parents." Rose said softly. The big man nodded.

"I remember you now. Tiny little thing you were back then. Strong too. Sorry about your mother. I should have taken you with me that day. Your mother didn't take Garen's death too well. Nothing a little girl should see." The man said. Rose nodded and fought back the tears that wanted to fall down her face.

"Well if you had, she wouldn't have been in the plaguelands to save Alistair." Anya teased. Alistair's mother shook her head.

"He wouldn't have been in the Plaguelands. He would be too busy guarding Theramore and worrying over his wife and their children. Love stories like theirs don't change just because they ended up in the same place at an early age." His mother said. Alistair blushed slightly, knowing his mother was right. If Rose had grown up in Theramore, even with his family, he would have married her.

"In case you don't remember, I'm Maric and this is my wife Fiona. You've met Anya, my oldest. And these two little monsters are my babies." Maric said as he cuddled the little blue eyed girl in his arms. Rose's heart broke that moment as she remembered doing the same with her baby.

"Excuse me." Rose said as she pushed her way out of the house and ran down the pier. Fiona gave a sad look to Anya and then looked at Maric.

"I think there's more pain in that girl's life than we know." Fiona said softly. Alistair nodded.

"She had a son. He died before Arthas returned home." Alistair whispered. All of the Theirins looked down to the ground in sadness.

"I was a fool not to steal her away back then. She would have grown up to be a better woman." Maric announced. Alistair shook his head.

"She is a fine woman regardless, Father." Alistair grumbled. Maric sighed and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm not saying she isn't, Son. Perhaps what I meant was that it would have been easier on the both of you had she lived here instead of being alone in Lordaeron. I'm sure she's lived through things that make her a bit difficult for her, and for you." Maric explained. Alistair rolled his eyes and pushed away from his father.

"I'm going to see if she's alright." Alistair mumbled as he left the house.

"Come on, Maric. Why don't you help me in the kitchen?" Fiona asked. Maric sighed as he watched the front door close behind Alistair.

"It just bothers me, Fiona. Garen was like a brother to me. I should have done better for his daughter." Maric said. Fiona sighed and pulled her husband into her arms.

"You did what you could. Lets just hope that Alistair is strong enough to keep her from being chased off by you. Now don't mention her parents or her son when she comes back. I will see one of my babies married." Fiona said.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Alistair found Rose sitting on the edge of the pier, staring down at the water below. He sighed in relief that she was still there and hadn't hopped on a boat bound for the Eastern Kingdoms. He quietly walked over to her and sat down next to her. She had been crying, her eyes red and puffy.

"I can't remember what it was like, having a family." Rose started suddenly. Alistair merely nodded.

"Sometimes I wish I was an only child sometimes though." Alistair said. Rose sighed.

"I can't even remember Garion. Having someone love me unconditionally, I can't remember it. Seeing how much your father loves the twins. I couldn't seem to even bring up a memory of Garion's face. You have what I've always wanted, you know. A family that would love you no matter what." Rose said softly. Alistair nodded as he finally understood what had caused her to run away. He placed his hand over hers and looked into her eyes.

"I will love you, no matter what. If they know what's good for them, my family will love you too." Alistair stated. Rose's eyes started to water again as she looked deep into his eyes. Alistair wiped the tears from her eyes just before he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

Rose clung to him as she melted against him. She had heard many other men say that they would love her before. None made her feel like Alistair did. Her heart seemed to melt and sing whenever he touched her and his kiss made everything in the world disappear. He truly meant it when he said he loved her and she was going to make sure that he didn't regret his decision. Rose sighed as they broke their kiss.

"I love you too, Alistair." Rose whispered into his chest. Alistair pretended not to hear it though. He didn't want to make a big deal over her admission. That was the last thing he needed. His mother would go all out and start planning the wedding before he'd work up the nerve to ask her, not that he didn't want to, but he didn't think it was time to think of things like that. Alistair shook the thought out of his head and stood up, bring her to her feet with him.

"Lets hurry back now. Mother is probably waiting for us before serving dinner. Just let me know before you run off again." Alistair said. Rose nodded and let him lead her back to his home.


	17. An Awkward Dinner

**A/N- okay... so this chapter might be slightly creepy but I promise only slightly... lol**

* * *

When Alistair and Rose returned to the Theirin home, Jaina had arrived. She was chatting with Anya as the two walked in. Rose frowned and wondered why Jaina would be here of all places. Jaina saw Rose and walked over to her.

"Could I have a moment, Rose?" Jaina asked politely. Rose nodded and the two women walked outside the house.

"What's wrong, Jaina? Trying to fall in on us for a change?" Rose teased. Jaina laughed softly and shook her head.

"I should have told you this before, but I didn't think Maric would be home while you two were here." Jaina said.

"What, that the guy knew my parents? That's not that big of a deal." Rose said. Jaina shook her head.

"The three of them grew up together and cared greatly for each other. It might become hard for Maric because you look like the person he cared for very much, almost as much as he loves his wife." Jaina said. She hoped she didn't have to come out and say exactly who it was. Rose frowned. People were always telling her she looked very much like her…

"By the Light, Jaina. Maric and my father?" Rose asked. Jaina nodded.

"I remember my mother and nursemaid would gossip about it all the time. It was a proven fact during the Battle of Stormwind. Anduin had told my father about their last moments together before your father died." Jaina said sadly. Rose nodded and then groaned out loud.

"Please tell me I'm not about to be part of some crazy painful family moment with Maric, trying to fight the urge to take the only child of his beloved decreased lover away from his only son?" Rose asked. Jaina shrugged.

"I just thought I would warn you though. They cared more for each other than anyone ever really knew." Jaina said. Rose lend against the wall of the house.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Rose asked. Jaina sighed.

"I never knew you and Maric would ever meet. I really tried to keep myself in my studies to keep from thinking of…" Jaina said softly as memories she had fought hard to keep hidden surfaced into her mind. Rose nodded sadly and knew who Jaina was thinking about.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"I have a secret and I'm not going to tell you." Rose teased as she snuck up behind Jaina in the woman's study. Jaina rolled her eyes and tried to ignore Rose.

"Can't you see I'm studying Rose? Go spar with Artemis or something." Jaina snapped. Rose laughed and shook her head.

"No way am I missing out on this." Rose said as the door opened and she stealthed into a corner. From the door walked in Arthas. He smelled like he was fresh from the road and his eyes seemed to sparkle as they met Jaina's

"I should have known you would be studying." Arthas said as he wrapped his arms around Jaina and kissed her passionately. Jaina blushed furiously knowing that Rose was watching them.

"You just get back?" Jaina asked when she was able to break away from Arthas. He smiled and nodded.

"I had to see you. It seems to be getting harder to stay away from you." Arthas said. Jaina could hear Rose snickering in the corner. She had half a mind to iceblock Rose so she and Arthas could have some privacy, but that would probably ruin whatever Arthas had to say.

"I know how you feel. That's why I'm studying all the time." Jaina whispered. Arthas smiled and suddenly got down on one knee.

"Then do me the honor of being your husband, Jaina." Arthas asked. Jaina's eyes teared up and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course, Arthas. I will." Jaina whispered against his lips. Arthas growled as he hoisted her up onto her study desk and slowly started to push the skirt of her dress to her waist. She noticed the door closing over Arthas' shoulder and sighed.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"What was that all about?" Fiona asked as Rose rejoined them in the dining room alone. Rose shrugged and thought about that to tell them. She couldn't exactly come out with the truth and tell Fiona that her husband had been deeply in love with her father. She didn't know if she could even tell Alistair that, know exactly how men actually expressed intimacy between themselves.

"She was just warning me to be good or she'd blink into my room tonight." Rose said as she laughed nervously. Alistair, sitting across from her, gave her an odd look. He hadn't seen Rose nervous before, frightened but not nervous. What could Jaina have told her that would have bothered her so much. He was about to ask her when his father sat down next to Rose.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Fiona." Maric said as he glanced across the table lovingly at his wife. Fiona smiled and blush.

"You keep trying, but Rose gets the first slice of that pie no matter how big." Fiona snapped. Anya, who was sitting on Rose's other side, lend over to whisper to her.

"Dad loves Mom's pies. She made famous chocolate cherry pie, just for you. Usually Dad can charm her into give him the first slice, but Mom made it for you. She taking a stand against him. So when you get your slice, make it big, eat what you can and give the rest to the twins. Perfect revenge for Mom." Anya whispered. Rose chuckled.

"How is it chocolate, I wonder?" Rose asked.

"Mom puts chocolate in the crust and then in with the filling. Jaina loves them too, usually asks for Mom to make her two every month or so." Anya explained. Rose nodded and then started to burst into laughter. The twins next to Alistair started to laugh with her. Everyone else gave Alistair and odd look.

"I have no idea most of the time." Alistair said with a shrug. Rose laughed harder.

"Jaina is allergic to cherries. Eating them anyway. Someone else isn't." Rose said. She laughed harder as Alistair blushed a deep red as he caught what she had left out. His parents shook their heads and Anya frowned.

"Its sadly an inside joke that Rose won't let die." Alistair said as he shot Rose a glare. Rose laughed and winked at him.

"Well, anyway. Lets dig in." Maric announced trying to defuse a situation he had no idea what it was about. Everyone started to pass food around the table and putting food on their plates. Rose watched as the twin decided to split up and one moved to be on the other side of Alistair. They nibbled on their food and snatched bits from Alistair's plate as well.

"They've hardly seen Alistair, but you know how loveable he can be. Hard to not want to be around him all the time. As for me, I'm immune to his cuteness, being the older sister and all." Anya whispered. Rose laughed and chanced a glance at Maric who was staring straight at her. Their eyes met and Maric quickly looked down at his food and Rose looked down at the table. How was she going to get through the rest of their time in Theramore if his father was going to make it awkward for her. Damn Jaina for telling her about Maric's past lover.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was past midnight when the overly excited twins finally went to bed after Rose and Alistair did everything they could to try and wear them out. After what seemed like several hours of rolling around on the floor with the two, Rose managed to settle them down with a few bedtime stories. After the twins were tucked in and asleep, Rose went outside for some air.

"Looks like you've got some stuff on your mind, come with me." Alistair whispered as he joined her outside. He grabbed her hand and led her outside the walls of Theramore.

"Where are you taking me?" Rose asked. Alistair looked over his shoulder at her and smiled as he led her through the marshlands. Alistair stopped at a spot on the best that seemed to glow with the moonlight reflecting off the water. He wrapped his around her and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"I came here alot, after Light's Hope. Mostly to think and pray for you, that you at least made it out alive. Never actually thought I would have you here one day." Alistair whispered. Rose sighed and took in the view. Theramore wasn't that bad, if you didn't mind the humidity and such.

"It's beautiful, Alistair." Rose breathed softly. Alistair chuckled and kissed down her neck.

"Not so much with you here." He whispered into her neck. Rose bent her neck to the side, giving him full access to her neck. Alistair nibbled up and down her neck before settling on her collarbone.

"Sometimes I think I don't deserve you, that there's someone better suited for you." Rose whispered as she attempted not to melt under his mouth. Alistair shook his head.

"You deserve more than me, but I'll give you all that I am."

"Maric should have taken me with him, and I could be fat with your fifth child." Rose laughed. Alistair looked up into her eyes.

"Fifth?" Alistair asked with a smile. Rose sighed and nodded.

"At least, especially with your mother's chocolate cherry pie orgasm." Rose said. Alistair pulled her down so they could lean against a sand dune.

"Is Jaina really allergic to cherries?" Alistair asked as he pulled her against his chest. Rose sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Deathly. The chocolate must protect her skin from rashes. Or shaman skin ointment. I've seen her reaction to it, Thrall must do something to make sure it doesn't harm her." Rose laughed. Alistair chuckled and sighed as he made his way down her neck again.

"What's bothering you? You've been a bit edgy since Jaina showed up." Alistair asked. Rose sighed. She had almost forgotten about the whole father love thing.

"It was something about my father, I'd rather not think about it right now. I'll tell you later perhaps." Rose managed to get out between moans as Alistair's hands slowly moved up her body.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Alistair whispered. Rose nodded and swallowed hard as his hands grazed the bottom of her breasts.

"No talk now." Rose managed to get out, her thoughts lost. Alistair snickered as he captured her mouth again and let his hands fondle her soft breasts.

"Don't get any ideas now. This is all I want to do tonight. I don't think I want to be anywhere near anyone I'm related to when we lay together." Alistair whispered. Rose nodded and fought the urge to encourage the hardness that she could feel on her backside.

"Definately need to get your mom to make a few pies for the trip back to Stormwind." Rose said between moans.

"Why? I've never really cared much for her pies." Alistair asked. Rose gave him an evil smile.

"Oh, believe me. You'll love her pies soon enough. Or at least what I plan to do with them." Rose said. Alistair blushed deeply as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're an evil woman, you know that?" Alistair whispered. Rose smiled and kissed him passionately.

"I doubt you'd want me any other way." Rose said. Alistair shook his head and resumed kissing her.


	18. Back in Stormwind

Rose stretched out on her bed and frowned when she found the other side empty. Alistair and she arrived in Stormwind late the previous night and she insisted he sleep with her. It had been a long trip from Theramore, especially since Fiona had sent them with overstuffed packs. Rose didn't mind the back pain so much since there was at least five of the chocolate pies inside each pack. It was completely worth the back ache of sitting on the tram with a pack that weighted at least 50 pounds.

Rose managed to pull herself out of bed, her back ached and her legs screamed. She slowly got dressed in a simple linen dress and doused her face with water. Suddenly the smell of bacon and something roasting assaulted her nose. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply to herself.

"Its official. I'm keeping him, regardless of his bed manners. To never have to cook again and access to his mother's pies, that's enough for me." Rose declared to herself as she made her way out the door and towards the stairs.

"They should make it so women can have more than one husband." Someone said from the kitchen. Rose recognized the voice and made her way to the kitchen.

"Aly, what would Ultra….." Rose stopped to see a huge bellied Alyssia sitting at the kitchen table, stuffing her face with bacon and a roast. "Did you eat Ultra? You know you're suppose to wait at least five years before eating the spouse."

"I'm having twins, Rose." Aly growled. Rose held up her hands in the air.

"Don't be made at me now. I wasn't the one who shot the pew pews into to put you like that." Rose said with a huge grin on her face. Aly shot Rose a pointed look and turned back to the mountain of bacon on her plate. She smiled sweetly at Alistair as he put another pig on her plate.

"Now if she upsets you, you can always come stay with me in Exodar. We'll just hide Ultra in a closet somewhere." Aly said as she winked at Alistair. Alistair couldn't help but turn bright pink at Aly's comment. Rose rolled her eyes and made a move to take a slice of bacon of Aly's plate.

"You can hold your breath on that one." Rose said as her hand was just about to take a piece of bacon when Aly smacked it.

"Keep your hands off or I'll sick Balthezar on you." Aly snapped and so did her wolf that was sitting beside her. Rose rolled her eyes and was about to say something when an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close to a warm body.

"Behave or I will give the wolf your plate." Alistair whispered into Rose's ear. Alistair turned her so she could see a plate next to the stove full of bacon.

"How long have you been cooking?" Rose whispered. Alistair sighed sadly.

"Since she found your pie stash and ate three pies." Alistair answered.

"WHAT! YOU ATE MY PIES!" Rose yelled at Aly. Aly glared back.

"I'm pregnant with two babies. Shame on you for hiding them from me. You'd better be glad I don't tell Ultra about them." Aly snapped.

"Tell me about what?" Ultra asked as he walked in the door. The draenei walked over to his pregnant wife and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. He looked over at Alistair and held out his hand. Alistair shook the hand offered to him and smiled.

"Sorry, I had to keep her from eating everything." Alistair said with a smile. Aly glared at him.

"Excuse me for being pregnant." Aly snapped. Ultra sighed and Rose laughed.

"Well I had a choice, either feed you something that will get you away from the pies so Rose doesn't kill me or let you kill me now. I chose to live." Alistair said.

"Good choice." Ultra said under his breath. Rose shook her head.

"You be careful, Ultra or she will eat you." Rose said.

"My beautful, glowing wife hurt me?" Ultra asked as he kissed her cheek again and tried to steal a piece of bacon. Aly smacked his hand and gave him a look.

"My bacon." Aly snapped. Ultra rubbed the mark on his hand and looked to Alistair again.

"Speaking of babies, what's the hold up, Alistair? I thought Rose would have worn you out by now." Ultra said. Alistair turned beet red and Rose sighed.

"That's it, Ultra. You and the demon baby incubator get out of my house." Rose said as she pushed the large draenei out the door. Aly glared at Rose for threatening to take her bacon. "Take the damn plate with you. You'll most likely be back for dinner anyway."

"Fine, but I want another pie when I come back." Aly snapped. Rose rolled her eyes.

"If you're good, I'll ask Fiona to send me some more. If you're good. Now get out, you two!" Rose snapped as she pushed a very pregnant Aly out of her door. Rose closed the door behind her and lend up against it. Alistair walked over to Rose and pulled her into his arms.

"Good morning?" Alistair asked. Rose sighed and nuzzled into his arms.

"Don't know about the good, but it is morning." Rose murmurred into his chest. Alistair smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What would make this morning good for you?" Alistair asked, knowing what the answer was.

"We take that plate of bacon, go back upstairs and back to bed." Rose said as she nuzzled her face into Alistair chin. Alistair went to pick up the plate of bacon and gave her a look.

"Behave now, or I'm going to make you take a bath." Alistair said. Rose winked.

"That sounds tempting. Maybe you can bathe me." Rose said as she snatched the plate and ran upstairs, leaving Alistair red faced.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Shouldn't we go see Varian now? Let him know what happened?" Alistair asked once he saw Rose start to stir again. He had been waiting her sleep for an hour or so. She seemed almost innocent in her sleep, but Alistair knew better. Rose yawned and stretched out in his arms.

"No. Let him cry for a bit. He didn't want to go, well I don't want to go either." Rose complained as she buried herself against Alistair's chest. Alistair pulled her chin up and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"Do you think someone might stop by anytime soon?" Alistair asked, kissing his way down her jaw and neck. Rose swallowed hard and fought the urge to take control of the situation.

"I hope not. I just want to stay in bed all day for once." Rose whispered. She closed her eyes and relished in the pleasure Alistair's lips were causing on her neck.

"I just want to make sure. Hopefully the bacon and roast will keep the draenei away but I'm not sure about Varian. I just don't want to be interrupted." Alistair whispered against her collarbone. Rose let out a moan and sighed.

"Fuck them. Anyone comes banging on that door, I'll sap them and we can throw them in the canal." Rose said. Alistair looked up at her and laughed.

"Hm, that actually sounds like fun. Maybe we should make people stop by." Alistair joked. Rose laughed and nudged him a little.

"How about we just rest for the day. It's been awhile since we've been in a real bed and not surrounded by your family. We'll have all night, when most of Stormwind is sleeping, to play." Rose said. Alistair frowned at the mention of his family.

"Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you? What you and Jaina talked about? I know it has something to do with my family, probably my father by the way you were trying to avoid looking at him." Alistair asked. Rose sighed and sat up.

"Apparently your father and my parents were extremely close, like couple close." Alistair nodded, thinking that his father merely enjoyed their company or something of that sort. "Well, it was kind over like a bicycle with a third wheel, one that's not really needed but is there anyway. My mother was the third wheel."

"What do you mean your mother was the..." Alistair stopped when the idea finally dawned on him.

"That's why I think your father was so upset with himself for leaving me in Lordaeron. Why he had a hard time dealing with me being in your home. I've been told I look like my father." Rose said. Alistair swallowed and pulled her into his arms.

"Its okay though. I rather like living hear in Stormwind, once our business with the Argent Crusade is done." Alistair said. Rose looked into his eyes.

"You would really want to live on the other side of the world from your family?" Rose asked. Alistair nodded.

"Away from my sisters, overly protective mother, and my father? I love them to death, but I've got to leave home eventually. Theramore is too small for us to live our own life, should we want to." Alistair answered. He was a bit hesitant at the last part. Rose sighed contently and wrapped her arms around Alistair.

"Don't worry. I want to live my life with you, Alistair. I just need to keep an eye on you or Aly might whisk you away to be her private chef." Rose joked. Alistair laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I know her weakness. I'll throw a good steak on her plate and make a run for it. That is if she can pry me away from you." Alistair said. Rose yawned softly and settled back down on the bed.

"Sleep now, play later." Rose said as her eyes closed again. Alistair shook his head and wondered how she could sleep so much.

* * *

**A/N - sorry its taking long for updates on this story. my other ones seems to keep flowing and I'm falling behind on this one. I hope you stick around because there's incoming smut, within the next two chapters! Hope you're enjoying, and leave a comment!**


	19. The Night

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so update. been busy at work and reading everyone else's fanfics. I'm going to try to alternate between this one and the others I've been working on. FYI there be smut coming so be prepared.**

* * *

Alistair frowned as Ultra glared at him. What was it about him that everyone had to glare at him? The only one who probably had a legitimate claim to glare at him probably would have just tried to seduce him into a threesome with Rose. Alistair had a cold shiver go down his spine when he thought of Artemis.

"You should be afraid. Very afraid." Ultra said as he noticed Alistair trembling. Rose returned to the room with Aly after the two had been yelling over one of the chocolate pies.

"Leave him alone, Ultra. Don't be mad that Aly likes him because he'll cook for her too." Rose snapped as she sat down next to Alistair. Aly plopped down next to Ultra and sleepily placed her head on his shoulder.

"I can cook too you know." Ultra whined as he puffed his chest out, trying to look proud. Aly kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes you can, Honey." Aly said softly. Ultra frowned.

"Just not a good one." Rose laughed. Aly giggled slightly with Rose. Ultra pouted and turned his head away from Aly and Rose.

"One time, one time I make a Great Feast instead of a Fish Feast. Why won't you women let it go?" Ultra pouted. Aly giggled louder and Rose tapped a finger to her cheek.

"Hm, could it be you don't like what you dish out? You never let me live down that one time down in Booty Bay with that Tauren." Rose snapped. Ultra shrugged.

"I wasn't the one who announced to the whole bar you could drink anyone under the table." Ultra pointed out.

"I did drink everyone under the table, including that Tauren." Rose boasted. Aly started to laugh and turned to Alistair.

"She ended up demanding the Tauren follow her up to her room and then ended up throwing herself into the bay." Aly snickered. Rose glared at the pregnant Dreanei.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my body is ill equipped to handle something thing size of a horse there." Rose snapped. Ultra started to laugh harder.

"Aly also forgot about the fact that Rose was also extremely naked when she jumped into the bay." Ultra pointed out again. Rose glared down the shaman. Why is it that everyone had to point out her worst features and in front of Alistair as well. It was hard enough as it was to keep herself in check in hopes not to scare the man away.

"Jerkface." Rose snapped.

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't know beforehand how big a Tauren was." Ultra snapped back. Rose jumped to her feet, the anger causing her blood to flow faster.

"You and your pie stealing wife, out of my house. NOW!" Rose snapped. Ultra looked up at Rose and was shocked. He had never really seen her this angry before and didn't understand why or what set her off. He nodded slowly and gave Alistair a sympathic look. Alistair merely nodded and helped Ultra get Aly up. Rose had turned and stormed upstairs by the time Aly and Ultra were gone.

"Rose? Are you alright?" Alistair asked as he slowly entered her room. Rose was face down on her bed, sprawled out in the middle of it. He could tell from the shaking of her body that she was crying. He slowly crept to the bed, sat down next to her and ran his hand up and down her back.

"You know, there's not a single embarrassing moment about Ultra I can tell Aly. Because she was there for every single one." Rose mumbled into her pillow. Alistair began to understand why she was feeling upset. He had spent almost three hours with a bright red face as he mother explained to him how he could pleasure Rose, right in front of Rose too.

"Well, remember that story about the blood elf rogue in the plaguelands I told you about?" Alistair asked. Rose turned her head to face him, her poor eyes already red and puffy.

"The one that almost killed you for not wanting to have your way with her right there?" Rose asked with a slight smile on her face. Alistair sighed and smiled, knowing what he was about to say would make her feel better.

"Yeah, well that wasn't the only thing she did that day. After I had gone into my tent for the night, somehow she snuck in and stole my pants and my tunic." Alistair said as he started to blush. Rose sat up and looked at him.

"So she stole your clothes?" Rose asked. Alistair nodded and swallowed.

"All I had to wear was my armor." Alistair said sadly. Rose covered her mouth and tried hard not to laugh.

"So you had to go commando under your armor?" Rose asked. Alistair nodded and looked at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"You have no idea how badly I was scratched up when I finally got back to the chapel." Alistair said. Rose crawled up into his lap and pulled him close. She kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Poor baby. That meanie blood elf ran off with your clothes." Rose whispered as she pulled Alistair's tunic over his head and tossed onto the floor behind her. Before Alistair could say anything, she pressed her lips against his again and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. Alistair opened his mouth and allowed Rose entry. Rose purred into his mouth as her tongue wrapped around his. Alistair broke their kiss when he felt her hands on the laces of his pants.

"What are you doing?" Alistair asked as he took her hands into his. Rose frowned.

"I was just trying to steal your pants." Rose said innocently. Alistair smirked and shook his head.

"Figures you'd want to steal them while trying to seduce me." Alistair said as he started to laugh.

"Well I thought I might sweeten the deal so the chaffing won't hurt as much tomorrow." Rose said with a huge grin on her face.

"Well then, if you are set on having my pants." Alistair started. He lend forward and captured Rose's lips in a heated kiss. "I must demand that you give me your clothes."

"But sir paladin, I have nothing else on." Rose purred into his ear. Alistair smiled as he ran his lips up and down her neck as he untied the front of her tunic.

"Even better." Alistair said into her collarbone as he pushed open her tunic and slid it off her body. Rose pushed him playfully away from her and covered herself with her arms.

"Sir Paladin! Do you also wish to steal my virtue?" Rose said with a gasp and a giggle. Alistair raised an eyebrow and smirked at Rose.

"I plan on doing much more than that, my dear rogue." Alistair said as he pinned her down on the bed and kissed her passionately. Rose melted against his lips and sighed as he pulled away from her.

"Very well, sir paladin. I will try hard not to cry out. Please don't hurt me." Rose laughed as Alistair peppered kisses down her neck and towards her breasts.

"Oh, I plan on you crying, my dear. It will be in pleasure and not pain." Alistair whispered against her skin. Rose could feel the heat already building between her legs as Alistair took one of rose tips of her breast into his mouth.

"Alistair." Rose moaned as her body reacted to his slow sucking of her nipple. It was like nothing she had ever felt before though it had been long since a man had touched her in such a way. Artemis was forceful, but in a dainty way that couldn't stand against the onslaught of Alistair. Their one night of blissful ecstasy was nothing to the sheer feel of Alistair's lips on her body.

Alistair looked up at Rose's face as she closed her eyes and let out a moan. He smiled against her breast and let his hands make quick work of the laces on her pants and shimmed them down her legs. Instinctively, Rose lifted her legs to help Alistair remove the remainder of her clothes. Alistair released her nipple and gazed upon her naked body. She was nothing like he imagined she would be. He had imagined her to be curvy like most women, but she was straight as a board. He would have thought having a baby would have filled out her hips a bit, but there was hardly a curve on her, aside from the swollen curves of her breasts and bottom.

Rose sat up and swallowed hard as she noticed him taking in her appearance. She knew she wasn't curvy like most women and she hoped that it wouldn't matter to him. Alistair noticed her nervous look and smiled. Despite her lack of curves, her fair colored skin cover her lithe, tone body. He was amazed that her heated center was devoid of hair since he had heard that most women had hair there. All and all, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, naked or not.

"Rose, you're beautiful and I'm a damn lucky man to be look at this." Alistair whispered as he lend down to capture her mouth. Rose slowly processed what he said as their tongues dueled for dominance. It suddenly dawned on Rose as a calloused finger gently grazed her sensitive nub. She moaned loudly into his mouth as he slid a finger into her sex. Alistair slowly slid in and out of her with his finger, feeling how much it was effecting her.

"Light, Alistair. Please, more." Rose cried as she managed to break away from his mouth and arched her back to get his finger in her further. Alistair gazed along her body as she was on the edge of an orgasm. He moved down and took her clit into his mouth and sucked hard as he felt her shake. Rose thought she was going to die as the wave of pleasure hit her like a bull. She couldn't believe he had never done this before. The smell of her orgasm was too much and Alistair couldn't hold back anymore. He tore off his pants and hovered above her, naked.

"Light!" Alistair cried as he plunged his length completely into Rose. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back, hoping to add more friction. Alistair held himself there inside her for a moment, reveling in the feel of her sheathing him in her warm. His whole body felt like it was on fire, all his senses overloaded with pleasure. He didn't want to move for fear it would make everything stop.

"Alistair, move in me. It gets better, I promise." Rose moaned. Alistair swallowed hard and slowly moved back and forth within her. The pleasure was overwhelming as his vision went white and he lost control. Rose wrapped her legs around his waist trying to keep up with the sudden increase in his thrusts. It was if he lost control and his instincts were driving him into her hard. Not that she didn't mind, though she had hoped to be able to walk in the morning. It didn't matter though, they could waste another day in bed, hopefully doing more of this.

"Rose!" Alistair growled as he plowed her harder. Rose held on desperately to Alistair as she was riding the wave of her second orgasm. For his first time he had done well and could only get better from here on out. She would greatly enjoy teaching him a thing or two. Alistair crushed his lips against Rose's as he felt his whole world crashing down as he shot his seed deep into her.

"Alistair, that was amazing." Rose managed to get out between pants. Alistair hovered over her, still inside her and dripping with sweat. She smiled up at him and tried to pull him down to her. Alistair collasped next to Rose onto his back and she curled up on his chest.

"Did I hurt you?" Alistair asked as he brushed his fingers across her flushed cheek. Rose shook her head.

"Not intentionally anyway. Sometimes pain comes with pleasure and I would glad take it if you were giving it." Rose said softly. Alistair wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Was I any good, did you..." Alistair started to ask, feeling self conscious. Rose smiled and cupped his cheek.

"I've never felt anything like this with anyone. I don't think you'll be able to get rid of me now. You cook and you can make me feel boneless." Rose answered. Alistair blushed and pulled her in to kiss her. Rose melted against his chest as their tongues slid against each other.

"So do we start again or rest?" Alistair asked, unsure what to do next. Rose smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and sighed.

"Rest now. There will be plenty of time for us to try more later. If you're good, I'll teach you a few tricks." Rose said as she started to let her eyes drope close. Alistair tightened his arms aorund her and watched her fall asleep.

"I could definately get use to this." Alistair whispered as he closed his eyes and joined Rose in blissful slumber.


	20. To the Keep

**A/N - sleep, sleep and more sleep. oddly enough, I'm not getting enough. hard to find the motivation to do anything but wish I was asleep! Hopefully lack of sleep didn't make this too confusing... **

* * *

Rose awoke the next morning, cold and alone, again. She started to grumble under her breath about early risers when the smell of breakfast cooking hit her. Her disgruntled feelings towards the paladin downstairs faded away as she pulled herself out of bed. As she started to pull on a clean tunic, she noticed a goblet on the bedside table.

Rose picked up the goblet and smelled to contents. She knew what the tea was, something that she should have been drinking for a long time now. Something Aly should have drank before she ate whoever was living in her belly. Why Alistair would leave something like this out for her, she didn't know. Most likely thought she wouldn't want to have another child, but the idea that it was going to be Alistair made it very appealing.

"Well, haven't started now, why bother." Rose said aloud as she opened the window and tossed the tea out onto the street below. As she put the goblet down, the idea of a baby with Alistair made her a little giddy. He was an honorable man that would stick around and not abandon her when she needed him most. After the night they had, there was a slight chance that Rose wasn't pregnant and it excited her.

"Aren't you in a cheerful mood today?" Alistair said as he saw her bound down the stairs and wrapped her arms around him. He was still glowing from all the night's activities and Rose enjoyed it immensely.

"Well seeing as about 10 years of sexual frustration just got knocked out of me last night, I feel like I can take on anything." Rose announced as she planted a kiss on Alistair's lips. Alistair smiled wickedly at her.

"Anything?" Alistair asked. Rose laughed.

"Well, I'd rather avoid your father's own frustrations and some other things." Rose said. Alistair groaned as he placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Rose.

"Did you have to mention my father? That whole idea of him and… it still creeps me out to say the least." Alistair said with a slight shiver.

"So what is this anything you wish for me to take on?" Rose asked as she popped a piece of bacon into her mouth. Alistair placed his own plate down and sat across from her.

"Perhaps we can finally go talk with Varian now. I'm sure he'll want to know what was said at the meeting." Alistair pointed out. Rose sat back and pouted. Varian would ruin her mood with all his glaring and such, or quite possibly pick up on the fact they had just had sex into the wee morning hours and might attack Alistair.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Alistair?" Rose asked seductively. Alistair frown, not exactly catching on to what she was going on about.

"We have to do it anyway, might as well get it over with." Alistair said. Rose pouted slightly as she finished her breakfast.

"Fine, but I think we need to bathe first." Rose said.

"Why is that?" Alistair asked. Rose got up and walked around behind him, taking a deep breath from the crook of his neck.

"You smell like you've spent the night fucking a crazy rogue's brains out." Rose whispered into his ear. Alistair turned bright red and kissed the side of his neck.

"I'm sure it's not that noticeable." Alistair managed to sputter out. Rose smiled and made her way to the stairs.

"You remember how he was the last time we were here. He'll notice. So hurry up with the dishes and come join me for a bath." Rose said.

"We'll never finish a bath if we do it together." Alistair said as he nervously gathered the dishes. Rose laughed.

"After last night, I'm never doing anything alone again. Now hurry up or I'll hide all your clothes." Rose laughed. She ran upstairs with Alistair quickly behind her.

"Don't you even dare. I'm not going in my armor." Alistair laughed as he caught Rose in her room trying to gather up his clothes. Alistair glared at her.

"What? I'll make it feel better when we come back." Rose said with a mischievous grin on her face. Alistair shook his head.

"Put them down, Rose." Alistair growled. Rose stuck out her tongue.

"Or what?" Rose taunted. Alistair suddenly pushed her into the bed, smashing his lips against hers and his hand find its way down her pants and underwear. Rose moaned into his mouth as a thick digit slid into her mercilessly.

Alistair couldn't contain himself, knowing how she felt wrapped around him. He nearly tore off his and Rose's pants and sheathed himself inside her wet, hot core. Rose felt like her brain was going to melt as he started to pound into her.

After the initial shock of his first time, Alistair's confident in the bedroom grew almost as fast as he got hard, which was very quick. He was like a lover should be, gentle but rough when he needed to be. It didn't take him long to figure out where and what he needed to do in order to cause her to tremble and melt against him. It still amazed him that she would just yield to him like that, but he didn't take it from granted and greatly enjoyed it.

Whether it was making love, having sex or fucking like bunnies, being with Alistair was like nothing she had ever known. Before him, it had always been the man she lost her virginity to, Uther, that had been what she compared everyone to. There would be no more comparing anymore, not for Rose and hopefully not for Alistair. Alistair was the only one she ever wanted to be with and no one else.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Do we have to go?" Rose asked as she kissed Alistair, trying to keep him from going outside. Alistair wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her outside.

"We've delayed long enough. The man is going to be disgruntled at me no matter how I smell or if you can manage to get that grin off your face." Alistair whispered. Rose tried not to grin, but the afterglow of her after breakfast workout was still clearly evident on her face.

"I can't help it if I'm suddenly satisfied at the moment." Rose purred as she pulled herself close to him.

"At the moment, huh?" Alistair asked with a slight laugh. Rose nodded and nuzzled her head along his jaw.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be riding this high for awhile." Rose murmured. Alistair let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Doesn't matter because we're still going. Afterward I'll let you have one of my mother's pies." Alistair said.

"Will you be sharing it with me?" Rose asked with wide, hopefully eyes. He was slightly afraid of what she had planned with that pie, but that didn't mean he was going to say no to her.

"If that will please you." Alistair said. Rose smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Oh, it will please me very much as well as you. Now lets get this over with so we can have some pie." Rose said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the Stronghold.

Varian angrily drummed his fingers on his desk as he went through the paperwork that High Priestess Whsiperwind has sent him. She was wondering about his thoughts on the war meeting with the Horde, even though she knew he had not gone himself. She didn't reveal anything that had happened and the person he had sent in his stead had not come to him.

It had been at least three days since he received word that Rose and Alistair returned to Stormwind. He was understanding about not coming the first day, since Rose most likely wanted to just sleep for the day, but yesterday she should have come to report to him. What was causing the hold up, unless that paladin partner of hers tried something. There was a light knock on his study door that brought his attention back to reality.

"My Lord, The First Rogue, Warrose, and Paladin Alistair have arrived. Shall I have them meet you in the throne room sire?" Varian's butler asked as the man stuck his head into the study door. Varian shook his head.

"I'm aware of what they are here for. Send them here if you would." Varian ordered. The butler bowed and closed the door. After a few moments, a loud knock came to the door. "Come in."

"Gee Varian, don't bother asking who it is first?" Rose asked as she walked into the study with Alistair behind her. The blonde paladin closed the door as turned back to be glared at. Varian noticed the near idiotic face that Rose had and didn't have to guess at what had delayed them.

"I knew it was you, Rose. No one else tries to break down my door by knocking. What did my door ever do to you?" Varian asked, trying to joke with her.

"Maybe I thought it was your head so I could punch you for making me go to that stupid meeting." Rose snapped. Varian sighed and tried desperately not to glare at the poor paladin who was trying hard not to cower behind Rose.

"I'm sorry about that, but Jaina believed it would be best if I not be there. To avoid what happened at the Violet Citadel. She's worked hard to build an alliance with the Horde. I don't approve of it, but I won't make things harder for her." Varian explained.

"I think that whole meeting was just to see if you'd come mostly. Nothing new that you didn't already know, of course. Blah blah blah, scourge. Blah blah blah, Lich King. Blah blah blah, don't put that in my hair." Rose rambled out. Varian chuckled slightly at the last part knowing Rose's dealings with blood elves.

"I'm sure it gave you a chance to see…" Varian let the remainder of his thought go unsaid. Everyone in the room knew he was mentioning her visiting her son's grave. For awhile she had almost forgotten about all that and now it didn't bother her so much now.

"I did go to see Garion. I was rather surprised that one of the undead had taken it upon herself to tend to the graveyard there. I think I might have found some peace in all of it, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being angry at you for making me go. I wanted so bad to take a pair of scissors and hack away that Lor'themar's hair." Rose said. Alistair chuckled under his breath. At that point he wouldn't have stopped her, but held the damn elf down.

"Well I guess that is all then. I'm sure the two of you are anxious to return to Tirion." Varian said absently. Rose glanced to Alistair and nodded.

"We'll just be going then." Rose said as she turned to walk out of the study. Alistair went to follow her when Varian cleared his throat.

"Alistair, would you stay for a moment?" Varian asked. Rose looked at both men questionably. Alistair smiled and nodded at her.

"Sure, your majesty. I'll catch up with you when we're done." Alistair said. Rose nodded and bowed her head slightly to Varian. As soon as the door closed, Alistair turned to see a death glare coming from Varian.

"Do I need to remind you what will happen if you hurt her?" Varian snapped. Alistair sighed and nodded.

"I'm well aware of that, Varian. If there is anything left over between Artemis, my mother and sisters. The women in my family have grown attached to her already." Alistair explained. Varian smiled slightly and made his way over to the paladin.

"You're right about that. I know from experience that when a woman is scorn, she aims to kill." Varian said as he thought of the look on Rose's face the day they buried Garion. Alistair nodded in agreement as he remembered that day in the plaguelands.

"Yes, I know that all too well." Alistair said.


	21. The Tournament Grounds

Tirion sat patiently as the ruling leaders of both the Alliance and the Horde arrived at the Argent Tournament. It was a brilliant idea that both he, Vereesa Windrunner and Aethas Sunreaver. Having the Alliance and Horde come together to partake in an event such as this without bloodshed was probably the closest thing to peace they would probably get. Tirion had asked his best agents to help the Sunreavers and the Silver Covenant keep the peace in the Tournament grounds.

"Ugh, tell me again why everyone was invited?" Tirion heard Rose complain behind him somewhere.

"Don't you think it would be pointless for this neutral tournament, trying to get everyone here to gather the strength to fight the Lich King, be forced to turn certain people away because you don't like them?" Tirion heard Alistair ask. Rose grumbled under her breath.

"Just two, maybe three people really. Garrosh is like a three year old that can't reach the candy counter and Lor'themar makes me want to cut off those pretty blonde locks and sell them to old women for wigs." Rose replied. Tirion laughed at Rose's sense of humor which seemed to have improved greatly since the two's return to Icecrown.

"You'll do no such thing, Rose. That'll be just as bad as Garrosh." Alistair said. Tirion could hear the smile on the young paladin's face as he spoke to the rogue.

"But that's not fair. That hair should belong on a woman or at least someone who deserves it." Rose whined.

"I hope you don't mean you, because you're hair is perfect." Alistair said. Tirion laughed and thought the boy was doing well against the quick tongued rogue.

"You're just trying to make me stop complaining, and it won't work." Rose snapped.

"Fine, if you don't keep your hands to yourself, I'm going to help Thrall and Jaina sneak into your tent tonight." Alistair said. Tirion tried hard not to laugh. Somehow the boy managed to find out about Rose's expeditions to Orgrimmar.

"Good, Thrall needs to see what a real man can do with his hands. Though I might have to share you with Jaina afterwards." Rose purred. Tirion blushed almost as much as Alistair did. That was why the two were so close now. Apparently they had become lovers at one point while away. Darion wasn't going to like that very much. The man was still slightly disgruntled that Artemis was one of Rose's past lovers, having a paladin he chose to be her partner become her lover was only going to make him feel worst.

"Don't make me put the image in your head now. It disturbs you more than it does me." Alistair said. Tirion heard Rose cringe.

"Damn it, Alistair. The image is in my head anyway. I'm never going back to Theramore, not even if Jaina begs me to. Not even for those evil pies your mother makes. Just thinking of them together… UGH!" Rose managed to get out as she wished the images out of her head. Alistair wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then maybe I will put another image in your head that will make you forget." Alistair whispered. Tirion didn't dare turn around. Judging by the sounds coming from behind him, the two were definitely lovers and he wasn't about to turn around to get an eye full of it.

"Tirion! There you are." A voice called from ahead of him. Tirion fought off the blush that wanted to come across his cheeks as the moans reached his ears. Darion and Artemis were making their way towards him. To avoid any issues, Tirion walked towards them and met them half way, and hopefully far enough so no one could hear what was going on.

"Darion, Artemis. Welcome to the Argent Tournament." Tirion said loudly, hoping someone else heard as well in hopes they would stop before they caused an incident. Darion smiled at the paladin while Artemis eyed him spaciously.

"I'm impressed, my friend. Things here are going smoothly. Lets hope when all the faction leaders get here, they behave as well." Darion said. Tirion nodded and was about to say something when Artemis started to move past him to embrace Rose, who had come out from where ever with Alistair and appeared to be normal.

"Rose, my dear. It's good to see you again." Artemis said as she wrapped her arms around the rogue and pulled her close. Rose smiled and hugged the death knight, but noticed the look of jealousy on Alistair's face from the corner of her eye.

"Good to see you too, Arty. You remember Alistair?" Rose said. Artemis glanced over at the paladin next to them and then took the scent of Rose's neck.

"You've had sex recently, haven't you?' Artemis whispered into Rose's ear. Rose knew better than to lie to Artemis, so she just stuck with the truth.

"Did you think I would be able to keep my hands to myself?" Rose asked. Artemis smiled and pushed away from Rose.

"Well good, it's about time you found a man." Artemis turned to look Alistair straight in the eye. "Do I need to remind you…" Alistair held up a hand to stop Artemis.

"I know, apparently Varian wished me to ask you to at least spare him an arm or something in which to destroy himself." Alistair said. Artemis laughed and smiled at the man.

"I like that. A good sense of humor. If you ever need any pointers…" Artemis dropped the thought when Rose wrapped herself around his arm.

"You have Darion to play with. This one is mine!" Rose snapped playfully. Artemis noticed the quick blush on the paladin's face when she declared that he was Rose's. Artemis hoped he understood how much the rogue truly meant what she said.

"Fine, but just remember there was once a time I was her, Alistair. Don't make me come back to let her restate that claim." Artemis said as she gave him a look before turning around to join Tirion and Darion. Rose and Alistair followed behind the woman and joined the two men.

Darion was picking up his jaw from the ground when Artemis purred in his ear. How in the hell did that damn paladin manage to get Rose to cling to him like that? He wish she had clung to him like that or at least wished that when she had attempted to cling to him that he hadn't been the better man. Darion cursed his honorable side, causing to lose probably the most perfect woman in his life.

"Alistair, it's good to see you again. How is your father?' Darion asked as he took Alistair's arm in a friendly gesture. Alistair grimaced slightly as Rose shook and groaned.

"Ugh, I've never getting that image out of my head. Thanks Darion. I think I'm going to go kill myself now." Rose said as she tried to shake the image of Maric and her father tangled together, unfortunately naked. Alistair swallowed hard, hoping she wasn't actually planning on killing herself while everyone looked at him questionably.

"I don't want to talk about it." Alistair said. Artemis sensed the nervousness in the young paladin as Rose started to mumble under her breath and walk away.

"Why don't you and I take a walk around the grounds, Alistair? I'm sure you know where everything is around here." Artemis asked before any of the other men could bring up the awkward subject that was hovering in the air. Nervously, Alistair offered her his arm, hoping she wasn't planning on killing him while they were alone. Artemis placed a quick kiss on Darion's cheek.

"You two play nice now." Artemis whispered as she linked her arm with Alistair's and allowed him to lead her around the grounds.

"Do you have any idea what that was all about?" Darion asked. Tirion shook his head.

"No idea. I didn't know that Rose even knew his father." Tirion answered. Before either could continued their discussion, a tournament harold was announcing Thrall's arrival to the grounds.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Alistair found Rose over in the practice area, throwing a lance at a target dummy. She kept missing by a few feet and Alistair tried hard not to laugh. She was trying to hold the lance with one hand as if her right arm was strong enough to handle the weight. Put a dagger in that woman's hands and you'd be dead in seconds, but with a lance you'd be lucky if she managed to get within a two foot radius.

"You're holding it all wrong." A velvety masculine voice said from off to Alistair side. Rose turned slightly to her right and tried not to roll her eyes and groan. The Regent Lord of Silvermoon strode into Alistair's view as he approached Rose.

"Well, I don't intent on participating in the tournament, so it doesn't really matter." Rose snapped. Lor'themar chuckled as he continued his approach toward Rose. Alistair decided to remain hidden in cause the elf got fresh and he would be able to stop Rose from sheering off the man's hair.

"You never know when you might be in a situation where you'll have to use something like this to save your life or others." Lor'themar said as he glided behind her and held her arms so she could hold the lance correctly. Rose jerked away from him, turned to face him and held the lance between them.

"Don't touch me." Rose snapped. Lor'themar smiled and took a few steps closer to her, allowing the lance to touch his chestplate.

"What do you plan on doing with a weapon you can't even use to attack a practice dummy with?" Lor'themar snapped back. Alistair could see Rose shaking and knew better than to let anything else happen.

"Get away from her." Alistair announced as he strode towards them. Lor'themar tried to hide the sneer on his face. The human didn't deserve to be with the rogue. He was a whelp when she needed a warrior like himself or perhaps Varian. Yet to avoid upsetting the Silver Covenant or the Sunreavers, Lor'themar backed away from the two humans.

"Then perhaps you should show her how to use that before she accidently kills someone." Lor'themar snapped as he turned and walked away. Let the human think he's got the woman, it would be only a matter of time. Alistair wrapped his arms around a trembling Rose as he watched the blood elf leave.

"Don't ever leave me alone." Rose whispered. Alistair sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Never." Alistair whispered as he felt Rose start to cry. He wouldn't push the issue for fear he would know the real reason and it might cause them problems. Rose lifted her chin so she could look him in the eyes.

"I want to lay down for a bit. Join me?" Rose asked. Alistair lend down and pressed his lips against hers softly.

"Always for you." Alistair whispered.


End file.
